Twisted Fate
by SarahAnneBeal
Summary: Its got every twilight character almost. Bella Vampire & Edwards Human... Bellas known cullens since she was a kid, edward had been living in alaska with his cousins, when they meet at carlisle and esmes 15th anniversary.
1. Plans

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer.**

Chapter 1

_**Plans**_

It had been 2 years since the accident. I still couldn't believe it was my fault.

They was gone because of me, my own father, and my mother. I didn't know what to do, I panicked, and then they were gone.

It was spring. When I opened my eyes from wishing I could sleep, all I could see was the diamonds sparkling off the walls, all around me. My house was empty; I did have a dog named Bear that managed to fill some of the gapes in my quiet heart. I had moved back to forks after my father and mother passed on, just to be with some friends of mine. And in California the sun was quite a problem.

I pulled myself out of bed and walked downstairs at a very slow human pace to the kitchen to get Bear some food, he just ran around my feet so excited I was "awake".

I looked out the window and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, which was unusual for Forks but it was just so beautiful and sad to think that I had to stay inside on a day like this. When my friend Rosalie called and invited me over to help her plan her parents 15 year anniversary, I told her to look outside.

"Oh. I totally forgot, Bella. Damn. Hey I'm going to come over." She technically warned me.

"Um, yeah. Sure Rose. I'll see you in 10minutes okay?" I asked.

"Okay! See you!" She sounded so excited.

When I hung up Bear was starring at me from under the table, on his back. He was too cute, and he has been my friend since I was 15.

I walked out of the kitchen and fixed a pillow or two in the living room. I was a vampire and my house was very tidy, never messy.

When the door bell rang I was there within a second.

"Hey Rose!" I shouted giving her a huge hug.

"Bella!" She shouted just as loud.

"Oh my god, we have so much to plan, and no time to lose!" She pulled me to the kitchen and sprawled all of her magazines and dress catalogues, and a few notes on the table.

"Rose, think you're going a little over board on this one Hun?" I asked a little shocked by all of this stuff.

"Oh hell no! It's their 15th anniversary; it represents 15 years of ball and fucking chain. They deserve a decent party, with some superb outfitting. Oh! That reminds me, Alice will be here in 30minutes".

"Okay. Okay. Let me go get changed" I muttered to her, I was never one of those people for the "Dress up Party" thing.

When I came down Alice was already there.

"Alice! You're here I haven't seen you in months! How've you and jasper been? Oh and the baby?" I was so excited when I had heard about the baby born, but I couldn't go to the hospital with them, not after what happened to my parents.

"Oh Bella! We are fantastic; the Molly gets even more beautiful everyday! I would have brought her but Jasper had the day off so he insisted I leave her with him, you know give me a break." I couldn't believe she was so perky and even after the baby; it nearly killed me to be perky.

We ended up looking through 46 magazines and 23 catalogues until we found what we wanted. And while we were looking the sun hit me once, and I sparkled. They just happened to look up and stare at me too dazzled to get back to work. If I could, I would have blushed. It felt so nice to know that they and the rest of their family knew my secret and were okay with it!

"Bella," Rose and Alice said simultaneously.

"You look so beautiful, I'm sure Edward will love you when he sees you at the anniversary!" Alice squealed, Rose just nodded with a big smile.

"Who?" I felt a little puzzled… I didn't know who the hell Edward was?


	2. More

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer.**

Chapter 2

_**More**_

"Oh well he's our brother! We told you about him a while ago. He just moved back from Alaska. But he doesn't know about "you". I mean he does know about you but no "you". And I'm pretty sure you two would hit it out of the park!" Alice squealed in excitement.

"Okay so Bell's, I've picked you're dress. See here?" She pointed to a beautiful blue dress. I loved the colour blue! It was tight at the top and came out under the bust, and had a bow tied around there. It was beautiful.

"Rose! I love it! But how long is all this stuff going to take to get there. The party is tomorrow!" Rose just smiled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We are the Cullen's anything is possible for us!" We all burst out laughing.

When it got to 6 o'clock, and it was nearly pitch black outside I asked if they wanted to stay for diner. But they just said that they weren't hungry, from all the junk food they consumed in one after noon.

So we said our goodbyes, and they left. I waved and watched them get into their cars and drive down the path.

Then that made me think, I can't just run to the Cullen's place tomorrow! Its 5miles! Oh my god, that means I have to go buy a car now. I hope the BMW car dealership hasn't closed!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I whispered while running through the woods until I found the highway then ran faster, making sure no car could see me.

When I got to the dealership I had 10minutes to find a car.

"Hello? Hello?" I saw someone's head pop up from behind the counter.

"Why hello! Can I help you?" She asked smiling a very fake smile.

"Uh. Yes I want to buy that car." I pointed my finger over to the more expensive and fancy cars, where I saw a beautiful grey M6 convertible.

"Well, okay. But you'll have to wait a minimum of 2 days until you can come pick it up" She said smirking at me, but I knew how to work the angle. My dad had taught me.

"Oh well maybe we can take off the 2 day minimum and make it 5minutes perhaps?" She glared at me as though I was delusional.

"I'm sorry we cannot do that. Our policies clearly state a 2 day wait." I closed my eyes and walked towards her.

"Ma'am, I'll make you a deal I'll pay double for that car if you let me have it _right now_." I smiled sweetly, hating every second waiting for _her_ to speak. If I wasn't allowed to get it now. I would simply come back later, and _take it_!

"Well…" She was thinking, at least that was a good sign.

"Well… I guess that would be alright. But you still have to sign the papers; I'll just go back and get the keys for it." She walked behind the wall, and I did the paper work, and was finished before she even got back.

"Okay here is you're key. The paper work is done, and there you go." She lowered the platform the car was on, with a button under the desk, and then clicked another button to open the doors so I could drive through.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate you're co-operation in my situation." I took the keys and opened the door.

Then I smiled, thanking god for letting me leave this fucking woman and go home.

When I was driving home, it felt nice.

I didn't have to run.

Or worry about people seeing me.

I could enjoy all the people who passed by admiring my brand new ride.

When I got home I took the key inside and placed it along with my house keys, and the shops key.

Bear ran up to me, loving that I was back home. I picked him up and brought him upstairs with me, I set her on the bed and I got into my pajamas.

I Crawled over Bear, then through his blanket over him and turned off the light.

I layed very still, making sure I wouldn't wake him.

I was so excited for tomorrow; I would get to celebrate esme and Carlisle's 15th anniversary. We'd be inside, and even though it was supposed to rain I still had to thank god. There was also one more thing I was excited for. I would meet Edward tomorrow. I couldn't wait, the way Alice and Rosalie described him made my breath catch in my throat, and put butterfly in my stomach!

I could tell. Tomorrow was going to be fantastic!


	3. Special

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer.**

Chapter 3

_**Special**_

I couldn't lie there anymore. It was 5am. I made one quick movement that didn't even wake Bear. I was so jumpy and pass the point of excitement. I ran out of the house, seriously needing a fresh hunting trip.

I ran. I felt the air across my face. It was as if I were floating on a cloud. I saw a stag about a mile up in the forest. I ran quietly and swiftly up behind a tree in a crouching attack position. It turned its head, and I jumped.

When I was finished, I walked half way home and ran the rest.

I got in, fed Bear very quickly then ran upstairs holding the package that had been leaning against the front door for me. I grabbed my make up bag. And practically jumped into the shower turning it on.

I was blow drying my hair, when Bear walked in and sat on the carpet.

He just sat there staring at me.

I put on my make up, a very thin layer at that. Today I was going for the more natural look at that.

Today I was very thankful that Alice and Rose had told me how to do my make up and all the basic necessities.

Looking in the mirror, I turned and asked Bear what he thought.

He immediately started wagging his tail his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was adorable when he did that.

I looked over and into my room, it was now 10am. I had 2 hours and then I should be there.

I put on my dress enjoying the way it looked on me, very much. I called Alice and she told me that she was just putting on her make up, she asked me if I needed help with my make up. But I told her that I think I did pretty good.

"Alice I can't believe I'm finally meeting Edward, I could hardly stand waiting all last night!" I squealed into the phone.

"Oh! Jesus Bella! I'm def in my right ear now thanks to you!" she added with a sarcastic tone.

"Now you know how I feel on a daily basis" I smiled staring out the window and watching the rain drip from the roof.

"Okay well Alice I'm going to call Rose now. And don't forget in 1 hour we have to be there! Don't be late or I'll look like an idiot." I laughed into the phone. Today I felt light as a feather, and so perky! Which was _not _me.

"Okay. Bye Bells!" Alice laughed, and then hung up.

Today I was so hoping that Alice would bring Molly, I wanted to meet her for the first time.

I picked up the phone and dialed Rose's number.

"H-Hello?" Rose laughed and was breathing very heavily.

"Rose? Are you okay?" She immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh my god Bella, um, hey. Uh what's up?" I heard Emmet burst out laughing in the background.

"I'm good. What are you doing, I hope it involves getting ready?" They both burst out laughing.

"Yeah! The dress looks great on me, Emmet was admiring it the minute I put it on!" Emmet started laughing again.

"Hey Rose give the phone to Emmet!" Emmet shut up immediately.

"Uh. Hi Bells. I'm going to get ready. I had a shower already and I'm going to get ready _right now!_" He gave the phone back to Rosalie, who was laughing her ass off.

"Rose make sure he gets ready or I'm coming over there and will do it for him!" I wanted to sound stern but Rose started laughing again.

"O-Okay I will! Bye Bella!" She hung up.

"Well that was interesting." I mumbled to myself.

I ran over and picked up the clock. Okay there was only about 30minutes, and I should leave in 20minutes.

I fixed my hair and make up. Although I didn't do much to it.

I walked downstairs and picked up the present I had gotten for them.

It was a beautiful antique table cloth with a gorgeous pattern that was to die for!

I gave Bear a treat, grabbed my keys, and got into the car.

While I was driving I couldn't help but feel someone was watching me. But I was just being paranoid like I usually am.

When I arrived, there were lots of cars there, but aside from a few mine was the best. Yeah I was being cocky but I had a lot to do today and nothing was going to bring me down! Not today.


	4. Forever

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer.**

Chapter 4

_**Forever**_

When I walked in I was greeted and practically attacked by Alice and Rosalie. They did live closer to Esme and Carlisle than me.

"Oh my god Bella! You look hot!" Rosalie practically screamed. But I didn't exactly care unless I saw Edward.

"Rose looks like Bella's looking for _you know who_." I heard Alice whisper to Rose.

"Hey! I heard that!" at that Emmet came over, picked me up and swung me around in one of his hugs.

"Hey Emmet! You got dressed! Good job!" He looked at me like I was crazy and so I burst out laughing.

"Bells, for the last time, I am not your dog!" He started laughing and took Rose and sat down on the couch with her.

"So Alice where is molly? I'm dying to see her!" I was so excited.

"Oh she's with Jasper, 'common let's go find him!" We walked through the crowd; I was surprised by how many people were there.

We squeezed through some spots, but before I knew it we were outside on the porch.

Jasper was sitting in a fold out chair with Molly lying on his chest.

She was curled up, with an adorable smile on her face. She had short blonde hair, she was wearing a little purple dress.

From there I could hear Jasper humming to her, with smooth long notes.

Alice and I came up I kneeled down to look at her eyes.

They were beautiful, a light blue. Almost like a sea that calmed after a storm. I felt myself losing my mind looking at such a special child.

She had perfect parents.

When I heard the music hit, I knew the party had started. Alice picked up Molly and started dancing around with her. Jasper just watched in amusement.

I made my way through the crowd to find Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen talking to someone. I walked closer and closer, and then saw Esme smile when seeing me approaching.

"Oh Bella! How are you Darling! Thank you for coming! It means oh so much to us!" She was so excited to see me, it made me feel loved.

"I'm good Esme! Thank you for inviting me. The house looks beautiful!" I said watching her face light up when I mentioned how much I loved the house.

"Bella you're practically part of the family, and thank you dear! Oh! I almost forgot, this is Edward, he just moved back from Alaska!" She tapped Edward on the shoulder, turned around instantly. My breath got caught in my throat, and then the butterfly came on.

He was gorgeous! No amazing! No an angel! Or at least a Greek god!

I smiled and shook his hand when he extended it.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan." He stared into my eyes, I almost felt myself melt into a puddle.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled. A gleaming, white, perfect teeth in a crooked smile. If I had had a heart it would have stopped by now.

We stared into each others eyes for a few moments. It made me want this moment to go on forever!

Esme spoke before I could cough up another word.

"Edward why don't you and Bella go talk, you know get to know each other. That I think Bella would like." I smiled, thanking esme in my mind.

"It would be my pleasure." He held out his hand, and I gladly took it.

I smiled to myself.

This was going to be a _fucking awesome_ day!


	5. Tree House

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer.**

Chapter 5

_**Tree House**_

We talked for so long, he was such an open person. I was amazed.

Every time he'd speak, his words were full of passion. And I could never stop myself from staring at him; his hair, his eyes, his lips. I wanted them all.

But that would be too dangerous, and I don't know if I could with stand it.

"Bella did I tell you yet that you look stunning in that dress?" He smiled, it was times like this I was glad I couldn't blush and give myself away.

"No, you hadn't. Thank you. You know what? I think you just made my day!" I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Well you're very welcome. For some reason I feel very calm and comfortable with you." I couldn't help but see his eyes sparkle when he said that.

"Me too Edward. Me too." I felt like everything in my life didn't matter, as long as he was near me.

"Hey, 'common I want to show you something" he got that sparkle again. So I began to wonder what this gorgeous man, wanted to show me.

He took my hand, and I didn't even notice that our fingers had intertwined without us knowing. It was almost as if they were made to fit together. You know like peanut butter and jam.

Before I knew it we were standing in front of a tree.

"A tree?" I started to laugh, when he pointed up. I saw a tree house, it looked old. And still beautiful after all these years. It was grey, with cross windows, and had a opening which I suppose was the door. It looked mesmerizing.

"Wow Edward!" I was dazzled.

"Yeah I know. Carlisle helped Jasper, Emmet, and I make it when we were kids. Oh! And if you ask Emmet what happened… well lets just say, he's not allowed to use power tools anymore!" Edward burst out laughing, it seemed he had so much fun here, and there were so many memories. It made my cold heart feel warm.

"So I think you should go up first" I bit my lip, with a smile.

"Why?" He asked puzzled.

"Uh, well I'm wearing a dress, and you're wearing a suit. And I can't look up you're pants. Unless you want to see my panties?" We burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'll go first." He grabbed a hold of one branch instead of the ladder, trying to impress me of course. He hoisted himself up till he was sitting comfortably in what could be considered as and Abercrombie or Hollister pose.

"Look out!" I chucked my shoes up nearly hitting him.

"Hey!" He chuckled finding me amusing. Almost everyone did.

I climbed up the ladder at a human pace. He grabbed me when I only had one step left and pulled me up, immediately he started tickling me. We were both laughing so hard we could barely breathe.

We were having such a great time together.

In the end I was on top of him tickling him to death.

"Say uncle?" I insisted continuing to tickle him.

"No!" He said laughing harder than me.

"Say it!"

"No"

"Edward Cullen say it or I'll make you!"

He just kept laughing, having the time of his life, I started laughing. Finding him completely contagious.

"What you are you g-going to do?" He asked pretending to be scared of me.

"UGH!" I punched him in the shoulder, but not too hard.

"Bring it Bella!" He squealed and I started laughing harder.

"Okay!" I leaned down removing my hands from his rib cage and placing them lightly on each of his cheeks. He didn't seem to mind the fact that they were freezing cold.

He placed his hand on the small of my back, pushing me towards him. We were so close, and his breath was so sweet. I saw his eyes close, and mine closed too.

Our lips touched very carefully, I pulled more of him towards me. Suddenly the kiss was full of _passion and want_. I tilted my head giving him a better access. I grazed my tongue against his bottom lip. I moaned into his mouth when he took in my bottom lip, in one quick movement he was on top of me supporting my head with his hand.

I had my hands around his neck; I slowly slipped my tongue into his mouth, he tasted so sweet.

His other hand was gliding up my dress, from my calve, past my knee, up my thigh.

We were interrupted when we heard Emmet crawling up the ladder.

"Yo! Guy's food… Oh. My bad. Sorry dude! Didn't mean to cockblock!" He tried getting down fast, but we heard a thump.

We looked over the edge of the tree house to find Emmet lying on his back. We both burst out laughing.

I kissed Edward lightly on the lips inhaling his scent greedily. Then I gave him one more peck of the cheek.

"'Common you! Food!" He licked his lips and smiled.

"I'm not hungry for food." His voice was very husky and full of want. I giggled and practically jumped down from the tree.

He stared at me in amazement, with a huge goofy smile stuck to his face.

"You are the most intriguing woman on this planet! You know that right" I giggled.

He climbed down the ladder. And put his arm around my waist.

"Hey Emmet dude get up!" Emmet just groaned and held out his hands, Edward grabbed one and so did I. He was easy to pull up but I had to make it look very hard.

Well all walked in together, Emmet's hand on his back, Edward with a huge smile on his face because of me, and me who was just glowing with anticipation.

_So this is what it feels like to fall in love?_ I asked myself.


	6. Delicious

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer.**

Chapter 6

_**Delicious**_

When we all sat down to eat, I had a big plate of food in front of me. I was glaring at it like it had the plague. Rose, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, and Jasper were all looking at me as if I were about to conquer a fear.

And I was. But it was never going to be conquered.

I can't eat human food. It's disgusting, all mushy when you chew it, and no matter how good it smells to me it tastes like shit!

I picked up my fork, and shoved it in the potato salad I had been forced to take by a _big_ lady. I quickly stuck it in my mouth and swallowed.

_Oh Jesus! I'm going to pay for that later._

Edward and I were sitting next to each other, holding hands under the table. He was staring at me, and when I looked up our eyes locked. Mine didn't move from his, and his kept hold on mine.

It felt perfect. Until someone cleared their throat in order to make a toast.

I let out a low growl.

No one noticed except for Edward, who let out a quite chuckle.

Ew. It was Jessica; we stopped being friends after she stole my boyfriend in grade 11. Which was 8 years ago. But I will never let that go!

I stuck another bunch of food in my mouth; simply disgusted when I saw other people shoveling the food into their mouths like there was no tomorrow. I gripped Edwards hand for dear life when I put another fork of macaroni.

_Holy shit! Someone shoot me! Now!?_

I swallowed fast. Crinkling my forehead in total nausea.

"Well everyone, Carlisle and Esme managed to keep their sanity for 15 years and still have it! Congratulations you two!" She said trying to make people take her serious. It wasn't working on anyone.

"Why thank you Jessica!" Carlisle and Esme both said.

I knew what they were both thinking. _Why did we invite her again?_

I turned my head to give Edward a kiss on the cheek. And received one too.

I heard Alice and Esme whispering; _Awww! Aren't they cute!_

I turned my head to them, sticking my tongue out at them.

When everyone finished it was close to 7pm.

Edward was staying with his parents, and had offered me to stay for a night cap. But I told him I had to work in the morning.

I got a kiss and a pout from him. I kissed his jaw, and got into my car. I rolled down the window.

"Bella have I told you how sexy you look in that car?" He gave me that grin again.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I gave him a peck on the cheek. And hit the gas pedal.

Within seconds my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Dear god Bella that was such a huge turn on!" Edward's voice was husky again. So I laughed into the phone. I had half a mind to turn around and jump into his warm embrace, and stay the night.

"Edward, go to sleep you silly boy!" I insisted giggling.

"Mhm." Edward mumbled.


	7. Sneaky

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer.**

Chapter 7

_**Sneaky**_

When I got home thoughts ran through my head, most of which were about Edward. I so wished I could know what he was doing.

The rest of the thoughts were that I better get to the washroom _fast_.

After _that_, I felt a lot better. I was giddy with excitement! I went into my room and through on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I fed Bear who was still sleeping on the couch.

I grabbed a magazine and flipped through it.

But that didn't acquire my attention. I was sitting on the island, fiddling with my keys.

_Should I?_ Or _Shouldn't I?_

I made my decision of leaving the keys. I didn't even bother putting shoes on. I just ran.

And ran.

And ran. I stopped when I felt eyes on me. I was in the middle of the forest and it was coming close to 11pm.

I shrugged it off and kept running.

I walked silently up to the house, when I saw so many lights on.

I knew Alice, Rose, Emmet, and Jasper along with Edward were staying at their parent's house for the night.

I tip toed over to the window, where I could smell Edwards scent coming from. I made one big jump, grabbing onto the ledge and pulling myself up. I could hear Edward in the washroom.

I took a peak to see if some of the other lights had gone off, and they all had. Only Edwards was on.

I sat on the ledge to the side of the window. Edward through on a pair of pajama pants. I got a little look at his butt. And boy was I glad I looked.

He crawled into bed, and turned off the light.

I saw him lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. All I could do was wonder what he was thinking of.

I made sure his eyes had been closed for a few minutes, the unlocked the window and pushed it open and closed very quickly and quietly.

His room was nice, very him. It made me think of my room in my old house. How my parents had left everything the same for when I had come to visit.

I walked over and leaned against the wall in the corner, just watching him mumble. A couple times he whispered my name. Other times he would just mumble, but what I really loved is how he hummed. He hummed a few times and then all of the sudden. He sat up, staring straight at me.

I froze, stiff as a statue.

He tilted his head then fell back into his bed. I was breathing heavily.

I saw his hand move to the right where he clicked the on button on his lamp. I couldn't move, and then he sat up. But this time he came out of bed and walked straight over to me.

He stared me in the eye.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked

I shook my head, completely breathless.

He took my face in his hands and connected our lips. I was still frozen. But thawing.

I had thought he would have a fit! He slipped his tongue in my mouth keeping our kiss intense, and making us want more.

"Bella how did you get in here?" He asked through kisses.

"I don't think I heard the door open down stairs."

"Window." I smiled breathless.

He pulled away to look me in the eye.

"The window? What, How?" He was so confused. Which made him look absolutely adorable.

"I've been a good climber ever since I was a kid. Trust me." I leaned in breathing heavily, and smiled.

"And the amazement just keeps on growing!" He growled and picked me up, hitching my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

I was giggling beyond belief. He had to cover my mouth multiple times.

Tonight I was glad I made the decision to come here. He held me close never ending the kiss keep the passion at a maximum and tongue a must, we breathed heavily moaning each others names every once and a while. We had some _fun_ that night, he also learned about the birthmark on my butt.


	8. Birthday

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer.**

Chapter 8

_**Birthday**_

When the light came in it was quickly covered by clouds. I knew I had to tell him sometime. But how would he take it? After that perfect night. What if he took it all back?

I heard him hum, then he slowly opened his eyes, they were a beautiful deep emerald. He smiled when he saw me lying next to him.

"It was real." He said in a whisper.

"Yes." I said equally as quiet.

"What are we going to tell the others?" He smiled, pulling me towards him.

"I have no clue. Uh, we will tell them I came back and stayed the night?" I said smiling when I mentioned the night cap. It was one hell of a _night cap_.

"Hm. Brilliant." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. He got up pulling his pajama pants back on and walking into the bathroom. I quickly walked over to his closet opening it and pulling out a long sleeve pajama top, and putting it on.

I went back over and leaned against the bed. When he came back out he scooped me up in his arms and crawl back into bed with me in his lap.

I was so happy. He made me so happy. Now I finally felt complete.

I heard someone knock on the door.

"Hey Edward, want breakfast?" Rose asked.

"Can I come in?" Rose asked again, when she didn't get an answer.

"Yeah, come on in." He told her with his crooked grin on.

I glared at him.

"You suck!" I whispered under my breath.

He just laughed at me.

When Rose came in and saw us together, not wearing much she basically started squealing.

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" Rosalie shouted downstairs.

"What? What? Wha-!" She stared at us in disbelieve

"Oh my god! I totally saw this coming!" Alice and Rose were screaming, jumping up and down in the hall way in front of the open door of the bedroom.

I through my hand over my face.

Feeling totally exposed.

"Okay well Rose, why don't you get Bella and I something to eat?" I popped my head up. Rose and Alice stopped bouncing and stared at us.

"Uh. Edward I don't know if Bella had told you yet but she's on this… special diet." She smiled then elbowed Alice.

"Ouch! Oh yeah very special!" Alice smiled too.

"Hey guys get Edward something to eat, now?" I insisted, and with that they ran down the stairs.

"Edward can I ask you something?" I got up and closed the door, then crawled back into bed with him.

"Bella you should know, you can ask me anything in this world." He gave me a grin, the one I absolutely adored.

"Okay. Well I want to know how you feel about _us_." I felt so awkward asking, but I needed too or else I could get the wrong impression.

He pulled himself up on one elbow and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, I think you are the most beautiful, wonderful, surprising, kind, gentle, and amazing woman. In this whole wide world. When you look into my eyes, they just smolder and envelope me in safety. I love spending time with you. Every second we spend together my feelings grow stronger. And the way you do everything, is as if you are an angel sent down from heaven to be with me." He smiled and applied a kiss on my forehead.

"And I'm about the luckiest man, to be lying here with you." He was too sweet. Usually I would find this stuff cheesy on a TV show or something, but when it was happening to me I loved every single moment and just soaked it all up.

"I feel the exact same way, Edward. I haven't been this happy in a very long time. But right now, tight here I feel complete." I gave him a hug refusing to let go.

"Guys is it safe to come in?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, come on in." I replied.

"She ran in and brought a wooden tray, with orange juice, eggs, French toast, pancakes, oat meal, a bowl of strawberries, and a note on the side.

I grabbed the note before Edward could, he just pouted at me. I gave him a kiss, and went back to reading it.

_Hey guys!_

_Whoever reads this first, I am so sorry for coming in on you two._

_I'll make it up some was, some how._

_I hope you enjoy the breakfast Esme, Alice and I made for everyone._

_There's still plenty down stairs so just give me a holler!_

_By the way you two we are all going down to the lake, it's supposed to be pretty nice this week. Let us know and we'll start planning._

_Bells I need to talk to you today, so we'll go for a walk later, okay?_

_Love you guys_

_Xoxoxo, _

_Rose_

I looked at the note then passed it over to Edward who was enjoying the strawberries so much. When he finished reading it he looked at me.

"Talk?" He asked a little confused.

"I have no idea." I told him very truthfully.

I had no clue what Rosalie wanted to talk about. But some how I could feel the storm coming.

_Oh I hope it's not about my birthday in a few days! I hate it when people celebrate that shit and give me stuff._


	9. Walk

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer.**

Chapter 9

_**Walk**_

Rose and I walked along the street. Enjoying the warm but cloudy weather. I felt in desperate need of Edward time. We were talking about less meaningful things, and I knew Rosalie was making her way up to the big bang.

She cleared her throat.

I looked up, afraid of what she might say.

"So, you and Edward huh?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh. I guess. Yeah. You could put it that way." I gave her a cocky grin, remembering last night.

"I knew you too would end up together! Alice and I had a bet going! Oh!" Rosalie covered her mouth.

"What bet?" I glared at her.

"Uh. Well we had a bet going to see how long it would take you two to sleep together. I bet 1 week, Alice said within 3 days." She shrugged.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_Was I really getting that predictable?_

I opened my eyes and found Rosalie staring at me.

"What?" I hissed at her, feeling a tad agitated.

"Well its nothing but, when are you going to tell him?" She bit her lip, afraid I would freak.

"I don't know. I plan on telling him, but I just don't know when." I had never been so lost at words, comprehension is one of my many skills. Rose was looking down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking, what about the lake?"

"What about it?"

"Well, why don't you come, maybe then you could tell him?"

I winced at the thought of watching a man I felt very passionate about running away screaming in full fear.

"I don't know, Rose."

"What's not to know?"

"What if he goes running in the other direction?!"

"Bella, Edward is a sweet, caring, understanding, and accepting man. He doesn't judge a person by the outside, he only thinks of what's on the inside."

I let out a huge sigh of defeat.

"Okay, Rose."

"Yay!" She said hopping up and down, squealing with delight.

When we got back home Rose went up to bed, jasper was the only one there. He was asleep on the couch, with Molly lying on his chest.

I walked over and picked her up, she nuzzled into my neck making a slight humming sound.

We swayed back and forth around the kitchen, almost dancing together. Surprisingly it wasn't as hard as I always thought it would be.

She was so nice and warm, I always had to try so hard not to think about the blood pulsing through all humans, but with Molly, I knew I could never hurt her, just like Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

I leaned my head down, placing a very light kiss on the top of her head.

Just then the front door opened, I looked over to see no one other than Edward. His head was tilted and the surprised expression on his face was priceless.

"Hello love. What are you doing here?" He smiled at me, then he looked down at the child asleep in my arms.

"Well Rose and I came back from our walk and I just came back with her." He continued staring at the baby. I smiled.

"What?" I asked, he met my eyes at once, almost astonished that I was so having fun with this beautiful child.

"Nothing. I…uh. You just look so comfortable with Molly." He stared into my eyes very deeply causing me to feel an electric current surge through me.

"Well I just saw Jasper asleep with Molly. I thought Jasper might like to spread out, so I just started walking around with her. Then she just fell asleep." He nodded, I smiled. We heard footsteps in the living room.

Just then Jasper walked in, he sighed in relief when he saw Molly.

"Holy shit! I thought she crawled off somewhere! Jesus! Here, I'll go put her to sleep. Thanks Bell's!" He came over and took Molly out of my arms. He was too flustered and it made Edward and I let out a quiet giggle.

Edward embraced me the second Jasper disappeared up stairs.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He raised one eyebrow planting kisses up my jaw line.

"Hmm. I have a few ideas. But first I want to know if you're going to the lake this week too?"

"Yeah. I'm going, I wouldn't miss a week with you for the world!" He hugged me tighter.

"Well than I guess I better go buy a bathing suit, and start packing." I smirked at Edward. Knowing that I was intriguing him more and more.

I saw Edward move towards the stairs. I stopped when the first step was mere inches away from my foot.

I looked up, seeing a very confused expression on Edward's face.

"What is it, love?" He furrowed his eye brows.

"Uh. Nothing, I just need to go home and pack. Since we are leaving tomorrow." I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Well there's always time for that later…" He trailed off, looking up and down my frame then focusing back on my eyes. He licked his lips.

"Stop that!" I growled at him.

"I'm sorry. What am I doing?" He chuckled, tilting his head at me.

"I hate you right now!" I exclaimed, walking towards the door.

Edward cut in front, pinning me against the wall.

He pulled my face to his, no hesitation, nothing. It was silent in the house; all you could here was our heavy breathing. I tilted my head giving him a better access; he slid his tongue into my mouth giving me the attention I was looking for. I dove my fingers into his hair, loving the feeling of it. He let a slight moan escape his lips, which made me giggle. I felt my leg lift up to hitch on his hips, when I stopped myself.

_No. No. No! Bad Bella. Bad Bella!_

He pulled away to breath, and I smiled. He mirrored my expression. He made me feel dizzy, but in a good way.

"Mmm. I'll call you later." I gave him a kiss of the cheek, my thumb lightly caressing his jaw line.

"Goodbye my Angel. You better have you're cute ass over here tomorrow morning!" He growled playfully, giving me a wink.

I smiled, jumping into his arms for one last hug of the night.

He walked me to my car, opening the door for me. He even blew a kiss to me when I was backing out of their driveway.

As I drove down full speed the road, I couldn't help but feel lonely and incomplete without Edward by my side.

_Damn, Bella! You really do love him!_


	10. Packing

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer.**

Chapter 10

_**Packing**_

When I got in Bear was waiting for me. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, enjoying his cute brown eyes staring straight at me, and the licks I got.

I threw his ball into the kitchen where he proceeded to follow it.

I poured his food bowl and got him fresh water, enjoying the glad look on his face that I was home. I hope he was excited for me bring him to the lake tomorrow?

No matter how depressed or confused I could be, one look in those puppy dog eyes and all my troubles flew out the window.

I walked over to the living room where I flipped on the TV.

_Boring. Boring. Boring. Suicidal. _

I walked up stairs, clicking the off button on my way.

I walked into my room pulling out my suit case and all my clothes. I even pulled out the _emergency _labeled box Rose had given me on my birthday last year, she said I'd know when I'd need it.

I threw it on my bed, slowly packing everything else into the suit case. It was nearing 9, and I had almost everything packed.

I walked over to the basket at the end of my bed, I pulled out a box and set it on my bed. I sat on the floor staring at it. It was my mothers. I reached out and rubbed some of the dust of the top feeling my silent heart break. I opened the box, staring at the stuff inside. A few pictures, a smaller box, a necklace chain, a note, and a disc. I pulled out the pictures. I looked at them one at a time; my mom was always so much fun. In the photos she smiled, made serious faces, and was laughing… but one of them stood out of the most. She had her arms around me, I was nine, she was kissing the side of my head and I was giggling.

I put my hand over my chest, feeling the aching pulse through me more erratic.

I felt my eyes become heavy, and one tear fell down my cheek. My Father had always said; when you're sad princess, remember shed one tear and make it a good one.

So I did.

_Pull it together Bella, it'll be fine._

I wiped the tear away instantly. I put the necklace chain around my neck, and stuck the smaller box in my bag, but I didn't want to open it now. I kept thinking it would be too hard for me at this moment. I pulled out the note it read;

_My sweet Bella,_

_When you leave home, I hope you take this box with you._

_Keep us in you're heart forever, and never let the image fade._

_In this box I've put some memories of ours._

_Remember that you are our world to us, we love you more than anything, and we will always be there for you. We will never leave you in you're time of need, and I hope one day that you will be able to fill this box with some of your own memories._

_We love you with all our hearts!_

_Stay sweet my darling,_

_Xoxoxoxo_

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad_

_Ps, Stay safe!_

I dropped the note on the floor. And walked around in a circle trying not to cry.

_Damn it, my parents were making it hard for me not to cry!_

I picked up the note and threw it in the box, when I pulled out the disc it had _**wedding**_ written on it. I furrowed my brows.

I walked downstairs clicked the button on the TV again and put the disc in.

I hit play, and sat down.

When the music came on, my parents walked out into the spotlight. My mother looked beautiful, my father; very handsome. The disc flickered back and forth between the wedding ceremony and the wedding reception party. I smiled. They were having such a great time.

The door bell rang and I ran to answer it.

"Bella! I barely got to see you all day!" Alice practically jumped at me.

"Oh hey Alice, I was busy most of the day. What's up?" She looked over my shoulder to see what I was watching, she walked around me to the living room where she sat down.

"Wow! Bella! I've never seen you're mother so dressed up! She's gorgeous! And you're father looks totally different!" Alice just stared at the screen, almost mesmerized by it.

I sighed.

"So Alice was there a point of you being here?"

"Oh yeah, Come!" She pulled me back to the kitchen where she dropped off her stuff.

She revealed to me 5 very larger bags of clothes.

"Uh. Wow Alice. What's all this?" I stared horrified at her. She just giggled and started pulling stuff out.

I think my heart stopped when I saw all the stuff.

"Alice, please tell me all that is yours'"

"No silly! I got all this for you, for this weekend!" She squealed hopping up and down.

_Lord give me strength!_

Alice and I spent a good 2 or 3 hours just sorting and packing. She had also bought me 2 new very large suit cases to carry all of this plus my other stuff.

When she finally left, I felt like I could breathe. For tomorrow Alice had picked up a white sundress, it was, loose and casual. Which I quite thanked her for. Since it _was_ going to be a 4 hour drive there.

Once I had all my stuff by the door, I went upstairs and put on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. I grabbed my keys and locked the door. I ran through the forest, trying to find something to eat, so I could with stand the 4 hour drive with a sexy and deliciously smelling Greek god.

I found a small mountain lion halfway out of Forks, the breeze blew its scent straight at me. The pulsing blood, the drumming heart beat. It was about half a mile up. So I went for it. I ran then jumped. I hit it, and bit down as hard as I could by its neck.

We rolled on the ground, I enjoyed playing with it a bit before the meal.

I know it was horrible but ask any human if they play with their food, they'll say _yes_.

I breathed in the rusty smell of it. Red covered my lips.

Within 2 minutes it was gone, since it wasn't exactly a full grown mountain lion.

I stood up, seeing the lifeless mountain lion sprawled across the ground. I wiped my mouth, noticing I didn't get a drop on my clothes.

I felt a little bad for the animal but not much, I did only hunt in over populated areas, so I wouldn't wipe out a species.

But I knew it would never get that drastic.

I licked the last bit of blood off my lips.

_Now, I could go see Edward._

I smiled while I ran, I was full, and my eyes were golden right now. I felt in control, which was really good.

When I got to the house I saw no lights on. I jumped, grabbing onto the ledge like I had done before. I pulled myself up peering through the window, but all I saw was a sleeping Edward. I sat up on the ledge, just watching him mumble.

I opened the window, and jumped in quietly, landing on the balls of my feet.

I leaned up against the side of the window. Watching.

Edward would mumble, then give a little hum.

Then I heard it, it made my day.

He smiled and then whispered my name.

He smiled again.

He hummed. Then nothing, I knew that his dream was peaceful, so I pulled myself off the wall. I walked up to him, giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

I tiptoed over to the open window, I jumped making no noise. I landed with a quiet thud.

I turned and smiled at the house.

"Sleep well, Edward." I turned around and started running.

Tomorrow was going to be good, I just had a feeling.

_Tomorrow_… I sighed.

_Tomorrow_. I stopped running.

_Tomorrow was my birthday! Fuck! _I slapped my hand over my forehead.


	11. Lake

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer.**

Chapter 11

_**Lake**_

I had been sitting on the couch, sitting very still… all night! I was so excited to see everyone today, but not so much for my birthday.

_Ugh! 24. At least I don't age._ I smiled

I got up and through some food into a plastic container, after Bear had finished eating. I made sure I had everything, I ran through the house one last time. I picked up the sundress and put it on, it fit rather nicely! I slipped on a pair of pumps, and then ran down stairs.

Good everything I needed, I had.

I picked up my stuff and shoved it in my car.

I loaded Bear into the back. He had two whole seats in a convertible with open windows. I had to put the cover on just in case sun or rain came.

Everything with in, now it was time to pick up Edward. I knew that the rest would leave like 10 minutes later than us.

When I drove over to the Cullen's to pick Edward up, I saw no cars.

They must have all left, which made me late.

_Shi_t! I smacked my hand against my leg.

Just than Edward came running out. His smile grew larger when he saw me.

He opened the door and got in.

"Hello beautiful!" He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Hey you!" I mirrored his action towards me.

"So shall we go?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I giggled and put the car in drive.

We were zooming down the roads, and I had to go slow which was torture! A few times I picked up speed but then Edward would look over at me, so I would slow down.

"Edward?" I asked him in a seductive way.

"Yes, love?" He replied curiously.

"Do you like to go fast?" I looked over at him, he seemed unphased.

"Yes. Yes I do." He replied cockily.

I smirked, then hit the gas pedal.

Edward grabbed the arm rest, smiling so widely I almost burst out laughing. He started laughing.

I swerved through traffic passing car by car.

Edward of course was totally amused.

"Oh. My. God! Bella, you do not know how big of a turn on this is!" He grinned at me. Taunting me almost.

I growled playfully at him.

He just stared at me. I let out a small giggle.

"So are you hungry?" I asked wondering if he got breakfast this morning.

"Uh. Yeah kind of. But we'll only stop if you want to?" He was so selfless, and so gorgeous it almost hurt to look at him.

"Okay Tim Horton's it is!" I turned the wheel so fast Edward didn't expect it. Edward and I burst out laughing, he was too contagious.

_Bella, remember you're playing coy, and acting sexy._ I smirked

I pulled out my lip gloss and began applying it slowly to my top lip, then the bottom. He sat still, his whole body turned in my direction.

Then I _accidentally_ dropped the bottom to my lip gloss down on the floor. His jaw dropped.

I reached for it, but I couldn't get it.

I looked up and batted my eyelashes.

"E-Edward, can you get that for me?" I smiled.

He nodded his head, then leaned over the middle. His arm went down between my legs and his hand touched the floor. I saw him try to grab it a couple times, and then he had it.

His arm slowly came back up, but I locked it between my legs. Tightly.

I bit my lip.

He growled at me.

This was definitely getting him back for the other night.

I licked my lips, lingering when his eyes focused on my bottom lip.

He smiled a very devilish smile.

He was being a total cocky asshole! I squeezed his arm tighter, making a slight moan escape my lips on purpose.

I laughed at him, enjoying the fact that he was this close to put the car in park on the middle of the freeway and making love to me for everyone to see.

When I stopped and ran in and got Tim Horton's for Edward he was over joyed when I came back with a bag and a half of food for him.

He ate quietly, while I focused on the cars buzzing by.

When we arrived at the lake I let Bear out right away of course he went running straight for Emmet the biggest inanimate object it sight.

I smiled, and let out a silent chuckle.

There were slight clouds all over the place. Of course the house was beautiful! It had three stories, was a nice and simple. It had a greenish blue tint. The lake was small, but very comfortable seeming.

When we got out of the car Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me inside, and all the way upstairs to a room with a king sized bed. He threw me on it, him hovering over me the whole time. He kissed me deeply with a wisp romantic, and passion of a glowing fire. I pushed up against him wanting more than I was getting. I pulled him down to me keeping our mouths locked with each other.

I parted my lips the same second he did with his, I slid my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues collided and the moment became intense. I felt my head growing dizzy.

_Damn it! If only he knew what he did to me!_

His hands wrapped around my body, protectively. Our mouth moved simultaneously, we were like the same person. He knew all my tricks, I knew all his moves. My breath came out heavily, his ragged. He gripped me tighter, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you so much." I gasped. He stopped and pulled away to look at me.

"I. U-uh. I jus…" I trailed off and bit my lip.

He looked me deep in the eye, his green eyes pierced my golden ones.

"I love you too, Bella." He smiled, breathing heavily in my face. His breath was sweet it resembled some type of fruit mixed with hunny.

I smiled wider.

He pulled me up to him enveloping me in his warmth.

I couldn't believe I told him that and yet it has only been a few days, but he made it better because he felt the exact same way.

I ran my hands up his arms, up his neck, and into his hair.

I let out a sigh as the kiss became more slow… sensational… and perfect.

When we walked out of the room and hour later, I couldn't help but smile. The rest of the family obviously new us too well, because when we came down stairs Rosalie gave me two thumbs up and a wink. Edward got the "_Nice!" _cocky grin from Emmet.

The cottage was quiet, but I heard wheels turning as someone else zoomed down the road. I walked to the door, confusion written across my face. I opened the door to see a beautiful tanned girl with long straight blonde hair wearing a black dress come out of the car as well as Jessica in a purple dress with cowboy boots.

_Ew! _

Why were these girls here? I thought it would just be me and the Cullen's. The blonde girl came up to me and hugged me; I stood still not moving not even breathing. She ran past me and gave Esme and the others hugs but I saw Edward only give her a hand shake. Jessica came up the steps and nodded at me, and I mirrored her.

I didn't like this one bit! One, I didn't even know the blonde one. Two, Jessica has been my worst enemy since I was 16!

When Carlisle and Esme told us they were only staying a day or two, I was sure things were going to take a turn for the worse.

I swallowed the sand paper in my throat and turned to face everyone else. I just watched as everyone socialized, I knew this meant I would have to tell Edward sooner than I had thought.

I just didn't know how.

What I did know is that that blonde _slut_ wasn't coming up on my turf, if she touched Edward, she was dead.

And I wasn't joking.


	12. A Beginning Start

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer.**

Chapter 12

_**A Beginning Start**_

I closed the door once Jessica and the blonde girl had gotten inside. Apparently her name was Tanya or something like that.

I didn't exactly care, just as long as she kept her hands off my man.

Edward pulled me into his arms while we watched everybody else talk about recent things in their lives.

"Bella, I want you to know you're much better than either of those women for me. I just want you." He whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my back.

"I know. But… I can get… _Territorial_, sometimes", I smirked at the idea of drowning that blonde rat in the lake.

Jessica came up running up to me, with an apologetic look on her face.

"Uh. Hi Bella. I… I was wondering if maybe we could talk later? I really want to sort some stuff out with you?" She smiled. _How fake._

"Sure." I flashed my teeth, and saw the intimidated look on her face. Oh so priceless. I glared at her to leave. And she did.

Edward kissed the side of my head. I smiled; glad blush couldn't expose me anymore.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"You know how, earlier you told me you loved me?"

"Yes. And I do, and I'm pretty sure I always will. I've never felt this way before, and although it has only been a couple days, I feel like I've known you for years." He smiled. He was too sweet.

"Well do you love me for my flaws?"

_Flaws? Flaws?? Bella, you're a fucking vampire for god sake! That's not a flaw, that's a natural disaster!_

"Of course, Bella!" He chuckled, his hand sliding down my back.

"Hey!" I giggled.

"What?" He teased playfully.

"You know what! You're so unfair!" I started to walk away but he picked me up and twirled me around in his arms like I was a 5 year old child again.

"You're not going anywhere young lady." He blew a raspberry on my neck, I laughed even louder.

"Edward!" I warned.

He pulled away to kiss my forehead.

Bear ran up to my side barking wagging his tail, just being a greedy little soft thing for attention.

I rubbed his back and Edward scratched his chin, quickly gaining his approval for being with me. Bear was always more like a guardian than a dog to me.

Jessica and that _girl_ came over and started rubbing his belly when he switched positions so he could lie on his back.

I listened as Jessica and Tanya both spoke to my dog like he was a 2 year old. I growled under my breath. But no one caught it.

Tanya leaned down and kissed Bear's head.

I grabbed her by the arm.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Stop. Touching. Him!" I warned, making sure my golden eyes bored into her brown eyes. Emmet and Jasper came over and pulled her out of my grip, and Edward held me against his chest.

Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle all went into the other room carrying bags of groceries.

I pulled away from Edwards grasp and hated having to do so.

I glared at Jessica.

"Let's talk now." I saw her stare down at her feet, while I spoke in a very stern, commanding sort of way.

She followed me up the stairs to the first bedroom to the left. It was a beautiful pale pink coloured room. It had a large window and a queen sized bed. There was a pattern of flowers on the comforter and a large leather chair next to the armoire. After she closed the door she went and sat on the bed while I took a seat in the chair.

I stared her down, adjusting myself into a completely straight and stone looking position.

Her hands were balled into little fists sitting in her lap, she was nervous and was afraid of what I might say.

I could see right through her little charade.

"B-Bella, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for going behind you're back and taking you're boyfriend away from you. B-But 'common we were 16, that was so long ago. I-I think we should just put it behind us and be friends again." She fiddled with her fingers, not looking up into my eyes.

She was bluffing, I wasn't that stupid.

"Jessica, I say this with all due respect… You stole something from me, sure it was just a boy, and you think they grow on trees. But you broke our friendship. Into many pieces I trusted you, and you stabbed me in the back!" My voice went from quiet to shouting.

I got up off the chair and approached her.

She backed away a bit on the bed.

"Jessica. I can't forgive you for what you did. Besides you are that type of person and you always will be. I accept the fact that you have the courage to come to _me_ and _try_ to apologize, but just so you know when you apologize you're supposed to mean it!"

I walked back to go sit in the chair.

"Dumb bitch." I heard Jessica mutter under her breath.

I turned around and smashed my fist into her face, hearing her nose crack and seeing her fall to the ground.

"Don't ever call me that. _Again._" I smiled watching her curl into a ball, I looked down at my knuckle and realized not only that I had her blood on my knuckles, but there was blood dripping onto the ground and pouring from her nose. I held my breath and hid my smile.

"You stupid ass, you broke my nose!" She stood up, I saw her nose was crooked and purple with blood still coming out.

She slapped her hand across my face, I felt nothing but only a little bit of it. I staggered back, keeping the image of me being a human in hand.

I crouched down and kicked both of her legs right out from under her.

She flew down to the ground, landing in a big _Harrumph!_

She laid there, breathing, but not speaking.

_Man am I glad my father made me take karate all those years in school._

I leaned over her.

"Jessica, if you and I intend to stay civil while we are here for the next 3 weeks than make sure you don't get me angry." I smiled at her and handed her a tissue for her broken and bleeding nose.

I walked out of the room, and saw everyone accept Tanya who was unpacking her 12 bags of cloths.

"Bella?" Alice asked, afraid of opening the door.

"Uh… We sort of had a disagreement." I pointed to the red mark on face. I knew it wouldn't stay; it would only be there for an hour or so.

Edward came up to my side and rapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek, where most of the redness was.

"All better?" He asked grinning like an idiot.

"Completely." I answered grinning the exact same way.

Esme and Carlisle had taken Jessica to the hospital to get her nose fixed. I had been told specifically that, I could no longer be no more than 5 meters near her. Which meant her and Tanya were eating outside.

Edward and Alice spent the last hour sitting in Edward and I's room, trying to keep me calm while Rose and Em went for a walk with Bear.

"Edward, I know the fight with Jessica and I definitely makes you now want to rethink you're _I love you_ line." I looked down at my hands feeling like a dumb ass for starting something so stupid.

"Bella, my silly, silly Bella. What could make you ever think that you can get rid of me that easy?" He hugged me tighter and Alice _Awed_ in approval.

"Alright. But do you promise?" I stuck out my pinky finger. Feeling like a 10 year old again, relying on the _pinky sware_.

"Yes. I promise." He took my pinky finger in his. Than kissed the top of my forehead like he always did.

"By the way Bella, I'm so glad you finally knocked some sense into that bitch." Alice exclaimed.

"Alice!" Edward and I said simultaneously.

Alice shrugged, a big smiled glued to her face as always.

_Hmm. That was a pretty descent punch I gave her. Apparently I actually crushed the bone with my fist. That's what Carlisle said, he was smiling into the phone when he said it._

I giggled in my thoughts.

_This was a pretty awesome kick start to a beginning._


	13. Headlines

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer.**

Chapter 13

_**Headlines **_

While we were eating dinner that night I couldn't help but peek over Esme's shoulder too see Jessica not eating but talking to Tanya instead.

There was a large bandage rapped all around her nose, the whole area around where her nose was, was purple and now yellow some what.

I let out a roaring laugh, realizing my one punch did that much to her face. Now if I had used my full strength that would have made a mess.

Everyone stared at me than started laughing too. I rolled my eyes seeing Emmet almost choke on his food from laughing so hard.

I looked down at my plate realizing that although I was a vampire and that almost everybody here knew it, I still had to eat it because of the door knob twins outside and the one beautiful man beside me.

I stuck my fork into my food cracking the chicken bone accidentally, which usually you're supposed to eat around. I squeezed my eyes together and held my breath picking off the broken bone and then shoving the chicken into my mouth.

It was tasteless, no scratch that, it tasted like eating a big bowl of maggots accept they didn't wriggle down you're throat.

I opened my mouth about to say something until someone cleared their throat.

I looked up to see Jasper making a toast.

"To a full belly, a heavy purse, and a light heart." He said for no reason and raising his glass, followed him by raising their glasses and letting out small chuckles and giggles.

"'Cuz that's how we role!" Emmet said, as if his words were an explosive laughter bomb that ticked than went boom because everyone laughed even louder.

I sat still smiling thoughtfully while everyone giggled and laughed.

_You're heart will never be light… Only silent._

I frowned at my hands sitting in my lap.

"Excuse me." I asked silently, pushing the chair away from the table.

Everyone stopped laughing. They caught why I was sad and Jasper tilted his head so he was looking down at his food.

I walked over to him, he was like a brother to me, I hated seeing him sad.

"Cheer up. That's not the reason." I whispered, smiling and then went around the table kissing everyone's cheek good night.

As I walked up stairs I felt the eyes on me again, I turned around but no one was there.

I ran the rest of the way up stairs, being sure I'd feel better once I got there. I walked in through the door and lied down on the king sized bed which had a beautiful blue pattern, almost like patchwork with some throw pillows with different patterns set against the main pillows. The walls were light beige which matched the dresser. There was a huge closet filled with clothing Alice had bought for both Edward and I.

I sighed feeling lonely, although if I went back down I would look like a pathetic tool.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of extremely ripped jeans and a deep blue coloured polo.

I threw them on and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, checked myself once in the bathroom mirror seeing that I looked pretty decent.

I looked out the window seeing there were a few clouds in the sky. I closed my eyes and pushed them out of here allowing the stars to come through on this beautiful spring night.

When I opened them there they were, the stars glowing like a million candles in the sky. I was glad that I had recently found out I controlled the weather.

I opened the window. And grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, I wrote a quick note to Edward.

_Edward,_

_I've gone out for a run, I'll be back in a bit._

_Just needed to think some things over._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_Xoxo _

I kissed the paper leaving a glimmering pink lip print on it.

I knew he'd like that.

I set it on the bed and put the pen back in its holder, not wanting to leave a mess. I stuck my shoes in the closet.

I backed away from the window getting ready to make my jump from the 3rd story of their cottage.

_A.K.A Huge, dinosaur sized, Mansion!_

I felt the newspaper under my foot.

_Don't remember that being there._ I shrugged.

I read the headline:

"**Man Found Dead in Cottage Country.**

**Bleed to Death by Puncture Marks All over Body.**

**Although Blood was Never Found."**

I shook my head.

_It. Can't. Be._

I felt my silent heart jolt as I realized _he_ found me. I crumpled up the news paper with the headline on it and through it in the garbage.

I stood back from the window.

I ran towards it, doing a diving figure as I soared through the air and landed perfectly on the balls of my feet.

I felt eyes on me again, but shook it off.

I ran into the forest not stop, not even to smell anything. I heard a stag, I didn't even bother figuring out what the distance was.

I ran, I jumped, and I had it.

While I finished off the stag and as it went limp, I wiped my mouth. Realizing that I didn't get any blood on me for once.

I pulled the stags body behind a tree. Wanting no body to really see it, although I was so deep in the forest any normal human being wouldn't be able to find their way back.

I felt good and full and a little sloshy from consuming the whole stag very fast.

I sighed unable to think of how I would tell Edward who I really was, or what I would do to get rid of _him_ following me, from Forks to Arizona and then back again.

Yes my father killed his wife, and then he killed my father. He ran off! My mother was broken and bleeding, she wasn't a vampire. Only my father and I were. There was blood everywhere.

I was a young vampire, with her mother dying of loss of blood.

And than I killed her.

I stopped in my path; I bent over and felt the tears escape my eyes. Trickling down my cheeks. As a vampire I wasn't supposed to be able to cry, but some how I could.

I whimpered in the night air, feeling the darkness creeping in all around me and having this burden grow heavier everyday.

I had never felt so weak in my life. I pulled myself up, trying to keep the rest of the tears held back in my eyes.

I wiped my cheeks, than realized that I had a family. It wasn't my real family but they were all there for me. I had my old family in my heart still.

I began to walk slowly, then I picked up the pace realizing that I had been out of there for a good 30 minutes.

I ran smiling when I thought that maybe Edward would be glad I'm back and scoop me up in his warm, muscular arms.

_Mmmm. _

I grabbed a flower from a bush I was passing by, I stuck it in my hair above my ear. I walked silently past the window when I realized Emmet and Rosalie were lying together on the couch watching some old scary movie and eating popcorn. I saw the window and there were no lights on, I furrowed my brow wanting not to over shoot the distance to the window and land on the roof.

I walked a few steps away from the house and jumped. I hung from the ledge of the window, I pulled myself up into a sitting position. I looked in to see Edward asleep on top of the bed, in his hand right up against his chest was my note with the lip gloss kiss.

I smirked, trying not to laugh.

He looked so serene and beautiful. I envied him.

I noticed Bear asleep by his feet. And right away knew that Edward had one Bear over.

I hopped off the windows ledge and on the tips of my toes. I took the flower from behind my ear and set it on the pillow next to him.

I walked out of the room, blowing him a kiss and seeing him move slightly.

I walked down the hallway and into Alice and Jasper's room. Jasper was reading a book with Molly in his lap, and Alice was picking out what she would wear the next day. I grinned.

They were perfect together. All of them.

I cleared my throat and Alice came and jumped me. Jasper let out a quiet chuckle and Molly clapped her hands. Liking that Mommy just tackled Aunty Bella.

"Bella! There you are! Where were you?" Alice smiling as big as a crescent moon.

"Uh. I went out to hunt." I replied.

"Oh, cool!" Alice jumped off me and went back to her clothes. Her attention span was the same as a gold fish.

"Hey Jazz." I grinned.

"What's up, Bells?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to apologize to you for leaving when you were making you're toast, I was being rude and it wasn't you're fault. I just bummed myself out."

"But I shouldn't have been so careless with my words." He looked at his hands, his expression almost made me cry.

I walked over to him and hugged him. Receiving a slight smile from Mr. sad pants.

"Jasper, you are like a brother to me and making a comment on the light heart isn't a big deal. I was just pulling out bad memories. Besides I was fucking starving!" I giggled and kissed his cheek than bent down and kissed Molly's head.

"Alright. But only if you say so." He smiled kissing the side of my head.

"I do." I jumped off the bed and kissed Alice on the cheek.

"Now you kids go to bed. We're going to have a hell of a day tomorrow. Molly make sure they get to bed." I winked at Molly, smiled, and then closed their door.

I walked down the hallway and saw that at the window all the way at the end of it, there was Emse and Carlisle snuggling up against each other in the pool.

I heard _Jessica_ and _Tanya_ talking on the phone and giggling about some text message they got from an Italian Super Model, I rolled my eyes.

I looked over the railing at the end of the third story to see Rose and Em making out on the couch. The popcorn all over the floor and them falling off the couch and rolling around in it.

I hit the deck, dying of such a funny sight. I covered my mouth so I couldn't laugh and disturb them.

I turned around and walked back into my room, I pulled my hair out of its messy position and let it hang down my back and over my shoulders.

I climbed in beside Edward on the bed. He was so warm, and made me feel safe. I snuggled up more into him, hearing him humming while I did so.

I kissed him lightly on his lips and watched him grin although I think he thought he was dreaming.

I let out a quiet giggled than closed my eyes pretending I was sleeping but really just thinking.

_Tomorrow should be interesting…_ I thought.


	14. Get Ready

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer.**

Chapter 14

_**Get Ready**_

I lay very still, feeling Edwards heart keeping a slow beat. I turned my head and propped myself up on my elbow, I smiled seeing him lay so quietly.

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

He was just too beautiful.

We lay there together for the night, and every once and awhile Edward would move his head or smile.

I could see the sun coming up from the horizon out of the window. I pulled myself out of Edwards side and went to the closet.

_Now, what would one wear if they wanted to look appropriate and sexy at the same time?_ I asked myself.

I opened the doors quietly looking over my shoulder to check to see if I had woken him up. He hadn't.

I pulled out a pair of black shorts and a green long sleeve shirt with a long grey cardigan vest. I was comfy and hot, the perfect combination for a girl like me. I walked out of the room closing the door quietly, knowing that humans enjoyed sleeping in longer than 6 a.m.

I giggled silently and tip toed through the hall and down the stairs. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen, I went straight to the fridge and pulled out a few essential things that people usually ate at breakfast.

Back in Forks I watched plenty of cooking shows, thought that maybe some day it would come in handy. I smiled.

I pulled out the orange juice, cream cheese, eggs, jam, milk, yogurt, and berries. I bent down and opened the freezer. I took out ice cream, bacon, and some type of frozen pastry. I checked out the box and saw that maybe humans would eat this.

I put everything on the counter and pulled out a bunch of plates, than I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out bagels, and loafs of bread, than peanut butter. I walked over to another cupboard and pulled out cups and forks, knives, spoons, and bowls.

I put everything together on the counter, backed up and looked at everything.

I thought for a second and then remembered something that all people liked.

_Pancakes! _

I ran to the cupboard again and pulled out pancake mix.

I grabbed a couple pans and started on my master piece, but to make sure everything was finished in time I used my speed to cheat.

I started whizzing through the kitchen, throwing things in pans, mixing things together, spreading things over bread, toasting other parts of the food.

I managed to do everything really well. I backed up from the counter again to see a huge stack of pancakes piled on a plate, the maple syrup sitting next to it. Next to that there was bowls full of fruit, yogurt, and cereal, near by those there were a couple plates with plenty of scrambled, sunny side up or over easy eggs. Next to that there was toasted and non toasted bread and bagels, some with cream cheese others with jam or peanut butter. Just a bit behind that there was a big plate full of still hot and sizzling bacon, and close to that was 10 or 11 milk shakes.

To the side there were glasses and milk, juice, or coffee which I brewed a fresh pot, with my own little touch.

I leaned against the wall checking everything out and seeing how professionally I placed the few things together. I looked over at the clock and saw the time was nearing 9 o'clock.

_How did time pass so quickly?_ I shrugged, too proud of myself at the moment.

When I heard the creeks of the floor boards I had a huge grin that just kept growing. I heard them taking deep breaths making sure they captured as much of the smells as their noses could pick up. Then letting all the air out in a gasp.

I saw almost everybody swarm around the kitchen entrance, their eyes practically falling out of their heads.

Emmet was the first to speak when he yelled "Oh hell yes!" and walked straight to the bacon and pancakes.

I saw Rose, Jasper, Alice, Molly, Carlisle, Esme, and even Edward head towards the food almost an instant after that.

I felt someone touch my hand and I looked up to see Esme smiling as bright as the sun.

"Thank you Bella, this is a beautiful, wonderful thing you did for us." She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome." I smiled as I watched everyone grab plates full of everything.

I pulled myself wondering where the two bubble brains were. I walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door to check.

They were standing in front of the huge mirror in there room with a almost elephant sized make-up bag next to it on a side table, picking what they would wear for the day.

So far most of it was insanely slutty.

I pulled myself away from the door and chuckled under my breath.

I looked up to see the most beautiful thing in this whole world staring at me.

_Edward._

I smiled and he mirrored my expression instantly. Probably written all over my face was "Look at me, I'm so obvious, I love you so much, I want to jump you right now in this very second!" but than again maybe not.

He stuck his hand in his pajama pants pocket and pulled out my note.

"I missed you." His eyes had mine locked onto his in seconds.

"I missed you too, Edward" I smiled again feeling the sunlight flood in from all windows in the same second my happiness went from _oh so happy_ to _I think_ _I'm about to have a heart attack happy_. Then I thought that maybe it would be best to avoid all spots of sunlight in the house. I continued to smile a big goofy grin. I closed my eyes for a second and felt the weather shift into a half cloudy half sunny day; I had too many things on my mind at the moment, to change the weather fully.

He closed the gap between us with one step. He placed his hand against my cheek and pulled my face to his. Our lips locked for a few seconds until I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck and stood on my tip toes, our lips connected and I felt the spark again. It surged through me, beating faster and faster. I pulled away from Edward for a second which gave him just enough time to say "Bella, thank you for making that beautiful breakfast." He smiled and then kissed my cheek.

I giggled.

"It was my pleasure, Edward." I winked.

He laughed and than threw me over his shoulder smacking my butt and having so much fun watching my squirm around.

"Edward!" I squealed.

"Yes, my lady." He chuckled.

"Put me down!" I laughed.

"Nope!"

He walked down the stairs with me over his shoulder and into the kitchen. He pulled me off of his shoulder and set me on the ground in front of everybody.

Everybody was feasting on the breakfast, enjoying every bit of it.

I saw Molly sitting in her baby chair with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast with peanut butter and jam on it. She was taking slow sips of her orange juice in between the smiles.

Everybody smiled and than I was thanked by everyone personally for making the _amazing_ meal.

When the twin twits came down for breakfast finally, most of everything was gone.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Tanya rolled her eyes and took her nail file and began working at her nails.

"Hm. No food. Ha ha ha. Its not like we'd eat any of it, I bet it was gross since Bella made it. And hello! Morning carbs are so a no no." Jessica did her stupid little secret hand shake with Tanya and they giggled and took a cup of water each of them from the tap.

"Hey you guys, did you know that there are over 268 types of dangerous diseases and bacteria not yet known to man, that you can get from drinking just plain old tap water?" I smirked, watching their facial expressions change so suddenly on the double dumblings.

Tanya spit the water into the sink and quickly dumped the rest of it down the drain, Jessica started freaking out and sticking her tongue out of her mouth like it was on fire.

They both ran out of the kitchen and into their room. A couple minutes later they came down with their purses and car keys. They practically ran out of the cottage and jumped into their car and I think they may have even drove to the hospital, at least that's what I heard besides the screaming and panicking between them.

I burst out laughing, I had never met any one so stupid that they would fall for that. Emmet looked at me and quietly asked in a very curious voice asked "Are there really any dangerous diseases or creepy bits of bacteria things in tap water?"

He looked over at the tap and stared it down.

"Ha ha ha! Nope!" I kept on laughing. Everyone joined in thinking that my little prank was the funniest thing they could have ever heard.

After we all pretty much settled down and the food was completely gone, we all sat around and talked until I was pulled away by Rosalie and Alice into Alice's room.

"Guys?" I asked curiously while being dragged through the door and seeing it lock behind me.

_If Alice or Rose try to dress me as a little hooker again, I'm going to go crazy vampire woman on there ass's._

They sat me down on the bed and pulled out a pink basket from the huge closet. I felt a lump go down my throat, while I tried to figure out what type of shenanigan party they were throwing now.


	15. Get Set

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer**

Chapter 15

_**Get Set**_

I sat there quietly watching Rosalie and Alice whisper to each other for a few minutes. I felt confused and also a little afraid of what they were up to.

These girls broke into Brad Pitts hotel room once. Using nothing other than a paper clip, a credit card, and valve oil.

I chuckled. Than asked, "Okay, you two are partners in crime and I feel a scheme coming on. What's up?"

Alice looked over at Rose than pulled a big fashion magazine out of the pink box, I looked at the cover and knew there was obviously a plan at this point.

"Well… Alice and I have being coming up with ideas for the bash we're going to throw in a few days, we've got party decorations coming, a DJ, and a caterer coming so far. See in this magazine we found a couple great outfits that we already ordered and are on the way." Rose said with a grin.

"But because I know that Tanya and Jessica are going out today to find dresses that are going to be totally whorish, I want us to look the best without dressing like $10 hookers." Alice explained with a twinkle in her eye, which meant that she already knew what we were going to be wearing.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I was a little excited to know what I was going to be wearing.

"Alice. I know you already know what we are going to wear, so spit it out." I said rolling my eyes.

Alice looked at me; it seemed as if she were staring down into my soul. "With that tone of voice Bella Swan, I am now going to keep it a secret until the day of the party. Humph!"

"Alice, I didn't mean anything in my tone…" I started but then was cut off.

"No. No. It's alright Bella. I get it, you just don't think my designs are exciting. It's okay, it's not like you're breaking my heart or anything." She pretended to wipe a tear away from her eye, I could here the sarcasm in her voice.

I let out a low growl from the lower part of my throat.

"Alice, I love you're designs." I got up and hugged her with a big warm embrace. She loosened up and hugged me back, than we were all smiling.

"Alright we have just one thing we need to do… Bella… You and… um… Edward… Have to uh… Talk. About who you really are…" I looked up and immediately stopped hugging.

"Guys he'll run… I don't want to lose him, I'm going to tell him but somehow I feel its too early…" I looked down at my hands picturing him running away from me. That was the second time that picture appeared in my thoughts.

Alice wrapped her arms around me and I felt the comfort and love she was giving me. "Bella, how many times do we have to tell you?" Alice smiled thoughtfully. "Edward is the most caring and loving person we have the pleasure of knowing, he's always going to be there whether you like it or not."

"He's also stubborn as a donkeys butt." Rose exclaimed than started laughing.

_We have that in common. _

I cleared my throat and stared at them both, knowing I was most definitely going to regret my decision.

"Alright…" Simultaneously they both leaped over the box full of stuff and onto me. We fell off the bed, Alice and Rose kept hugging me like crazy I thought I would get crushed.

"Okay crazy's get off me now!" I giggled. They got up and helped me up too. I received one last hug and then was shoed out the door by Rose, she said they had a lot of _planning_ to do and no time to lose.

As I walked down the hall and peaked over the railing. Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle were all at the pool table playing. I walked down the stairs quietly so they didn't see or hear me, I made one quick leap and I was at the back door. I opened it quietly than shut it.

Being a vampire had some props I liked, like being super stealthy, fast, strong, and you have insanely great hearing. I looked over to the right side of the mansion and saw Esme knelt down in the dirt.

Esme looked so beautiful. She had a sun hat on that was a light shade of yellow, a designer blouse that was coloured light pink. And she had a casual pair of faded jeans, her garden gloves matched her hat also.

She was planting magnolias and daffodils in the back. She just sat there smiley and humming while planting them.

I walked over and knelt down beside her, when she looked up and saw my expression she immediately hugged me.

"Esme, I'm going to tell Edward the _truth_ today." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Really? I'm so proud of you Bella." She smiled very sweetly looking excited at the same time, and I gave her a thoughtful smile back.

I got up and walked down the dirt path, threw the trees, and down to the lake front. I sat down and looked at my hands feeling so afraid, afraid that I would lose something that of recently has made my whole life a lot easier to live.

I felt the tears escape my eyes again. I covered my face with my hands and fell back in the sand that was mixed with dirt and grass.

I let out a few sobs before I heard a sound coming from the trees less than a few meters away from me.

_It's _him_! The man who broke my family!_

That was all I thought. Than I jumped at him.


	16. Go

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer**

Chapter 16

_**Go**_

I let a snarl rip through my chest and right out of my mouth. It was loud. It was scary. And it was mean.

We fell to the ground and I had him pinned in seconds, my lips were curled over my teeth and then I focused my eyes. For a split second I froze. I jumped about a meter away from him, giving him space. This most certainly was my worst nightmare.

_Edward? _

"B-b-b-Bella?" He stared over at me, and I could see the fear in his eyes. That alone made another tear fall down my cheek.

"Edward. I… I'm so sorry." I felt the spot where my heart should be throb.

He just stared at me, not talking, barely breathing. But for some reason he wasn't running away from me.

I felt like such an idiot… why couldn't I smell him? This was so strange.

Edward began to slowly get up. I let out a quiet growl, but this one wasn't playful. I was scared.

I knelt down into a crouching position feeling like I needed to protect myself from being hurt… emotionally.

This wasn't exactly the way I was going to tell him…

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, than I turned towards the lake. I felt the wind as Edward stood up fully. I felt the sting as I let out the breath and began to explain.

"Edward remember when I jumped all the way up the tree without even breaking a sweat, or when I climbed in through your window while you were sleeping, or the reason I go for a walks in the middle of a dark woods by myself, or the reason you never see me eating anything?" I stopped talking and I felt a cloud roll in due to my some what depressed stage at the moment. I looked up seeing the cloud form with bits of grey and white but when I thought of how Edward must be feeling at the moment, it began to shift into a darker grey that looked so sad.

"Uh… uh?" He just stopped there, confused. I could understand why.

"Edward. I have something very, very important that I need to tell you… it's not going to be easy to understand and I'll be okay if you decide to run away and not want anything to do with me anymore."

I turned around. He's eyes locked onto mine and I held his gaze. I felt the lump in my throat slide down like month old fruit cake.

"Edward, the reason I acted how I did just a moment ago was because I felt the need to defend myself. I basically felt threatened." He nodded slowly, so far understanding. But did he understand that that's how animals and wild creatures act.

Edward tried to take a step forward but I took a step back. We both stood there, keeping our grounds separate. I took another deep breath.

"Listen, the way I acted is how a wild animal acts. If I were human I would have screamed, like a normal girl. I can do stuff you can't even imagine. I'm the closest thing to curses or magic. Things for me are complicated, I just need you to understand that I am not normal." I closed my eyes, feeling like any second he'd take off.

"Bella, nobody's normal and nothings perfect. Not in this world that we live in." I felt him try to take a step forward again, this time I stayed still. Not moving at all now, from a far I would have looked like a statue and up close I was as hard as stone.

"Edward. I… I… I am a… Vampire." I opened my eyes and caught his beautiful emerald eyes boring into mine. As he looked into my eyes he saw the truth.

He took a slow breath looking straight into my golden topaz eyes with a stern but slightly dazed expression.

"Are you afraid?" I asked coldly. "Because you should be." I gazed down at the grass at my feet not able to look into his eyes.

"No. I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you, I keep feeling like you're going to disappear." He said in a very silent but audible voice, almost as if he was afraid of losing me.

He took a quick breath and continued.

"Bella. I don't care what you are, you're the only person I want to be with. Need to be with!" He lightened the sound of his voice as if trying to calm his nerves. "Otherwise I feel hopeless and lost, like a puppy that needs to find his way home. Although we have only recently met, I feel like I've known you forever and I'd stay with you through anything. To me it does not matter what you are." He sighed and took another step forward, holding his breath as he approached.

"I'm the world's deadliest predator. I can hear from miles away. My nose can pick up scents from anything whether it's far or close. I have more strength than any human or machine on this planet." I walked closer to him, I felt the anger inside me boil because he wasn't seeing the point of how dangerous I could be.

"It does not matter to me."

"I can run faster than anything known to man kind. I drink blood for god sakes! Does what I eat not bother you, maybe this will… I thirst for your blood everyday and every night we are together." I was so upset because it was all so true. I did thirst for his blood. I could hear it pulse through him every time we were close, like right now.

"You can control it." He extended his hand, giving me the gesture that although I was completely different and extremely dangerous, he really did love me. Inside and out.

I felt like he didn't really know how serious this was yet. I let out a deep breath thinking of how I could explain it anymore further.

"I'm not a safe choice for you Edward, I'm dangerous. You saw… you saw when you came out of the trees." I turned away from him and knelt down on the grass next to the lake. I began to cry again. "If anything were to happen to you…I… I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I couldn't hold my voice steady enough to continue. I let out another quiet sob.

_Man, why am I crying so much. I never cry! _

"Bella I love you, I would die for you. To me I think of you as any other person here but much more special to me. I can't live without you."

I let another tear fall down my cheek.

Just than, that one cloud I let roll in turned into a rain storm. It poured and poured, but Edward just sat down next to me and wrapped his already soaked arms around my cold, wet body than pull me into his lap.

Right then, I knew he meant what he said.

"I just have one question. How old are you exactly?"

"Ummm" I pondered for a second. "I believe I'm turning 25 in exactly 1 day." I tried to smile, wiping the tears from my eyes and cheek.

"And… why exactly are you not so sure?" He raised a questioning eyebrow. And I knew this was coming.

"Well _technically_, I'm dead. I have no heart beat and no brain waves but somehow I still survive, that's kind of why I mentioned the cursed slash magic type deal. But when I was turned into a vampire by my father so long ago I was 21." I took a breath. "See Rose and Alice and the rest of your family feels that I should have my age change every year, like normal humans. But my age may artificially change but I stay the same age that I was turned into a vampire. Which is forever." I sighed feeling like this might be a little over whelming after all.

"Alright, so _technically_ your 21?"

"Yeah I guess I am." I sighed, leaning back and into the grass.

"Would you like to see something extraordinary?" I shakily grinned, sitting up a bit so I could lean on my elbows.

"Of course." He smiled sweetly, he had such a kind soul. If I had shown him worms in the dirt he still would have thought that it amazed me so it would seem amazing to him.

I closed my eyes and I knew he was watching. The rain all of the sudden stopped and I opened one eye seeing him.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I teased.

"Bellaaaa!" He whined.

"Okay! Okay!" I chuckled.

I closed my eye and focused really hard. Out of my mind I felt the sun gleam off of the lake, the blue skies sweep over the land and the occasional cloud that looked like a bunny rabbit too.

When I opened my eyes, I leaned my head to the side to see Edward. His mouth had dropped and I'm pretty sure his eyes glazed over in shock. Seeing my skin sparkle and glint like a million tiny diamonds must seem impressive to humans.

"B…Bella. You're beautiful." I saw him lean down, closing his eyes as he got closer. I felt my eyes flutter shut.

His lips lightly touched mine. They stayed there for a few seconds, and then he lightly placed both of his hands on the side of my face. The kiss was sweet and it made my knees feel weak. It wasn't like any other kiss they had had before, this kiss was like the start to a new beginning full of truth and understanding without anymore deep dark secrets.

My lips molded to his.

The heat radiating off his body felt nice and warm against me. It gave off a very calming feeling.

_I will never be the same again…_ I thought to myself

He slowly pulled away to place his lips beside my ear.

And very quietly whispered "I love you."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, feeling more secure than I had ever before. He placed his parted lips on my head. I buried my face in his shoulder, inhaling the scent of him. He smelt like a mix of autumn leaves and apples, with just a hint of a woodsy smell.

I felt him smile against my head and I couldn't help but smile too.

"I love you too, Edward." And with that he kissed the top of my head.


	17. The Beginning: Take 2

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer**

Chapter 17

_**The Beginning: Take 2**_

Our moment lasted for what seemed like forever, each of us wrapped in each others arms. Until a pair of trotting paws and another two pairs of tip toeing high healed feet were picked up by my extremely sensitive hearing.

I raised an eyebrow, pulling away to looking at Edward.

He obviously couldn't have heard it. I could see that from his reaction to my expression. I let a grin slide across my face, as if I became some type of sly fox within the last ten seconds.

I mouthed the words: _Give me one second._

Then I reluctantly pulled away from Edward, feeling the heat that his body had been emanating onto me slowly disappear. I heard the rustling of the tree and the very silent whine of a dog, I couldn't help but smile.

_This was going to be absolutely, and positively enjoyable. _

I bit on the corner of my lip while crouching and slowly but quietly moving over to the tree that kept saying "Shhhhh! Their going to hear us you idiot!" Which I assumed must be Rosalie telling the giggling Alice to shut up.

I was so close to the tree now I could hear their breathing, and then I jumped up and into the tree.

Their were two screams that simultaneously deafened me. A very defensive barking. And then a very loud THUMP! sound. We were sprawled out across the grass behind the tree. I was on top of Alice and Rosalie, who both were scared senseless.

Bear kept circling us barking madly as if I were some attacker trying to hurt them. The first part about the attacker was correct, but the hurting part was more like knocking some sense into them for spying on Edward and I's private moment.

When I heard Edward coming around the tree bend he almost fell on the floor laughing.

"Three in a row, Bella. You're on a roll today!" He said with a wink, when he got enough air in his lungs to speak. He than came over and grabbed Bear by his collar, trying to pulling the big barking dog away from the already completely stunned Rosalie and Alice.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I asked in a very disapproving voice.

"We… we came to ask if you wanted to go… uh… shopping?" Alice lied with a sweet smile spread across her face.

"Uh… yeah! Shopping! We want you to come shopping. It's not our fault we came out to get you, then were jumped!" She tsked.

"Right… I'm going to pretend like you're telling the truth about the shopping stuff. But you were spying on us. I know that for a fact" I raised an accusing eyebrow at them both. "I heard you too whispering to each other to shut up." I smiled sweetly, while they looked away. Alice was whistling and staring over at a pine tree to the west. Rose fiddled with her fingers, not daring to look up into my eyes.

Rosalie let out a chuckle.

"Jesus Bella! Okay! We came out to hear how it was going! Geez, you people act like it's a crime to listen in on people's private conversations!" Rosalie said in a sarcastic voice, causing Alice to burst into laughter with a few snorting noises thrown in.

I couldn't help but giggle a little too.

"You know what…" I trailed off pondering their punishment, but nothing came to mind. Edward came over and wrapped his muscular arms around me after dropping Bear up at the cottage slash mansion. He leaned his head down onto my shoulder, placing his lips right against my ear. Sending shivers up my spine.

"Bella, they didn't hear anything. Besides what does it matter if they hear, they'll find out everything in the end. Whether we want them to… or not." He whispered so softly into my ear, smiling the whole time of course.

I looked up to see Alice and Rose's eyes fixed on my and Edward. Rosalie wondering what we were saying this whole time, and Alice with her head titled to the side was wondering the exact same thing.

"I have made my decision!" I said with a sly grin. "There will be… no punishment." I winked at the girls.

Alice looked relieved that they wouldn't get in trouble for spying on Edward and I. Rosalie looked at me and smiled, as if sending me some telekinetic message saying:

_I knew you'd never give us a punishment. You're much too big of a softy Bella, but I guess that's why we love you. _

I smiled back. Suddenly everyone's eyes fixed on my hand, which was intertwined with Edward's. Our fingers inter locked, as if holding on for dear life.

I looked down at my hand to see a ray of sun had shone through the trees and directly onto my hand, causing it to sparkle like the suns reflection on the water. Edward pulled me around to look at him, then reaching down to intertwine our fingers again. I watched as he carefully placed his palm against mine, then slow and steady let my fingers collapse into his. We fit together perfectly. We were made for each other, there wasn't a doubt in my mind.

I let my other hand trace the line from his collar bone and then up his neck very carefully, relaxing my hand against his cheek. He took a breath his eyes losing focus from mine as he looked down at our hands. One beautifully manly, handsome, and strong. The other twinkling and glittering, with a gracious present that left it looking elegant, feminine and delicate. I pulled the hand away from his cheek to his chin; I pushed it up just lightly so that his eyes were aligned with mine. I placed my hand against his cheek once more giving him a smile.

He smiled his beautiful, crooked smile back.

I leaned in close to him so that there were no gaps between us. I could feel his heart racing against me, the blood pumping in his veins.

_Don't think of that right now Bella! _ I practically screamed inside my mind.

I shook the thought lightly out of my head and then felt my eyes shut; I pulled Edward to me so that my icy cold lips were pressed against Edward's warm and flavorful ones.

It was as if a sudden passion had been lit in the second and I felt myself drift deeper and deeper into the kiss. I took my hands and dove them into Edward hair, feeling our lips mold every second to some new position together.

His arms were around my waist pushing me to him and I could sense that he was very into it too.

Then almost too sudden to stop it I could smell the blood zipping through Edward's veins, especially the one to the side of his neck.

_It would be so easy…_ One voice deeply muttered.

Then another came in, sounding very annoyed and angry.

_Are you_ crazy! _Bella loves Edward, if she were to bite him he would become just like her. What about his family! It just wouldn't be fair._ The voice was light but stern.

Then the other found its way back into the conversation with a more relaxed tone.

_Listen here girlie, you can do it or don't. All I'm saying is it would taste so sweet and fulfilling. I bet it would taste better than any stupid animals blood. Just listen to that pulsing… Ba-Dum... Ba-Dum... Ba-Dum. Ba-Dum!_

The voice got louder and louder at the end.

I opened my eyes wide, pupils dilating fast, pushing away from Edward. Disconnecting the kiss right from the source. I took a step away from Edward, walking over to sit on a tree stump. I sat with a straight back, still with the wide eyed look strung across my face. Edward was stunned from the kiss and from the breaking of it oh so fast. He walked over dazedly but I put my hand up stopping him from coming closer to me.

"Just give me a second." I said in a barely audible voice. I bit my lip trying to concentrate and slow the more savage side of me. I kept taking deep breaths, trying to not focus on the pulsing veins that ran through Edward body. I put my head between my legs feeling a tad bit dizzy.

I tried to focus on Edward and him being safe… and some how it helped. The urge died down until it was barely noticeable. For some reason I could understand why this _urge_ had become so strong that it quickly brought out my animalistic side.

I slowly looked up at Edward, seeing the concern in his eyes made it a bit easier to make a promise to myself to always keep Edward safe. No matter what.

"Bella, are you okay? You look like you were going to keel over for a second. Did I do something?" He furrowed his brow.

"No. No, not at all Edward. It's the very opposite, you were doing everything right. But I could hear the pulsing and the beating and pumping, it… it just overwhelmed me for a moment. I needed to take control over myself again."

"Control?" He looked extremely puzzled.

"Yes. Control, see my body _urges_ me to drink from you. It very difficult, but I assume that with practice I will get much better at it. See Edward, I can never lose control with you, the price could be too big too pay." I sighed.

_The price it self would cost Edward his life…_

I pulled myself up feeling less disoriented. Willing myself to be stronger, for Edward's sake. Standing up I felt a bit better, feeling the sturdy dirt beneath my feet and the almost unworldly pulse it gave off. Almost as if it were… _alive? _That just unbelievable, I'm almost ready to faint, I told Edward all about me, and now I think the earth has a heart beat.

I felt a giggle escape my mouth before I could stop it, and Edward's eyes were immediately on me.

That emerald fire burning deep into my core. If I had had a soul, he would have reached it in seconds.

I pecked a kiss on Edward's cheek, and watched him flush. He smiled a boyish smile making me feel how much he cared for me.

I winked at him then ran with my vampire speed halfway up the hill to the cottage.

"You coming, slow poke?" My triumphant smile, and watched as he made his way up at a sort of brisk walk.

God he was beautiful. Him walking, looked like a male model strutting his stuff along the cat walk.

As I tried to run again, but my wrist was caught by Edward. And I was pulled back into his arms, feeling his protective muscles surround me. I closed my eyes feeling him breathe against my neck, my mind opened and I saw Edward and I in a church. I was in a white gown, it was simple and yet elegant. It had tucks and tucks of fabric on the parts from my hips down, with a bit of white lace around my waist. Edward was in a tux, looking exceedingly handsome. His hair a bit tidier than it's usually messiness. The two of us were at an alter with a priest speaking from a book in his hands, our eyes locked onto one another. Holding each others hands softly in a way that our fingers found their way to intertwine themselves.

Suddenly this dainty thought drifted away and I remembered what I had meant to tell him about sooner.

_Him._

My mind worked clearly, opening my eyes and slightly pulling away from Edward. I don't want to tell him at this exact second, it will make him worried.

I pondered trying to find the right words.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" I titled my head to one side.

"Sure. What is it that you ask of me, my lady?" Than he bowed graciously before me, than stayed in that position. Keeping himself bent over so my eyes only met him back.

"Get up!" I smacked his head teasingly. "I'm very serious about this. Edward for now I don't want anybody outside after the sun has gone down, or in the woods alone, or at night with doors unlocked." I bit at the end of my nail, hoping it wouldn't seem too strange to him.

"Alright. But why?" His tone was unsure, but I knew he would listen to me.

I let out a sigh of exasperation; I didn't know how to explain it yet.

"I'll tell you later." I smiled than continued on and into the house, looking over my shoulder and seeing him follow with a huge grin on his face.

_I just hope I can explain soon. _


	18. Sage

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer**

Chapter 18

_**Sage**_

As we walked in through the back door, and into the living room I couldn't help but the feel the eyes on me again. But with a shudder I forced myself to forget about it.

When we sat down on the couch, me leaning against his chest I couldn't help but listen to the relaxing sound Edward's heart made when he was calm. When he was surprised or scared or sad I could sense the difference in the way his heart pumped the blood.

But for right now it was normal, just calm and relaxing.

Suddenly there were arms pulled me over the couch and off Edward. I looked up to see Rosalie pulling and pushing me towards the door while her arms were linked around my waist. Alice was doing the same except she was holding my arms down.

I struggled but than just decided it couldn't be too terrible.

I let out a sigh looking back at Edward and seeing him shrug and then mouth _Don't worry. I'll be here when you get back._

He gave me a wink, and then remembering that if I didn't get a chance to tell him now I might forget till later.

I thrashed in the arms of my two friends. Trying to get back to Edward to tell him something very important.

I felt Rosalie tighten her grip around my waist while she picked up a pair of shoes for me and then continued on dragging me out the front door.

"So… where are we going?" I smiled thinking that I should try to make the best out of a bad situation. Not that this was bad or anything, I just would rather spend some quality time with Edward. That's all.

Rose got in the back of the car with me, while Alice got in the drivers seat and hit the gas. We swerved for a moment than we were zooming down the street. Rose looked at me and saw that I actually meant what I said.

"Well… shopping? We still need some stuff, and besides we want to hear everything since we only caught the very end of your explanation to Edward." She smirked, then waved a hand to get me to start talking.

The car ride felt slow even though we were speeding down the highway. I told them everything about how his expression changed through out the whole thing. And how he didn't run but stood his ground. And that he still loved me afterward, even after I showed him some of my powers.

He wasn't afraid, he wasn't angry… he was kind, and understanding Edward Cullen.

When we got up to the mall, I was hustled out with Rosalie and Alice pulling me out of the car and towards the front entry way.

I didn't struggle, but than again I could have and they wanted to be ready for anything.

We stopped in a lot of stores, half of them I don't even remember. But I do remember being pushed into changing rooms and having clothes thrown at me by my two best friends.

Alice was carrying maybe ten or twelve bags by the end of it. Rosalie had a couple less than Alice. And I hadn't wanted to buy anything but they insisted I did. I ended up with five or six bags not by choice.

We walked through the mall, eyeing every store we saw on the way to the food court.

They grabbed some food, which turned out being burgers.

_Nasty. Greasy. Disgusting._

_Blah._

I shook my head not focusing on their food. I looked up and saw that Alice and Rose were exchanging concerned glances.

I pointed to the greasy masses of meat they were holding, and they put them down.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean that. I just… I can't understand how you can eat those gross things. They're leaking oil!" Alice smiled and took another bite of her burger while Rosalie leaned over and put her hand on mine.

"Bella. Silly, silly Bella. Its good food, it's not like its poisoned or something. And in my opinion I think it's better than blood." She stuck her nose out in that last sentence. I smacked her shoulder and she through a piece of lettuce at me.

Alice simply giggled. "I agree with Rosalie!" he finally said. "I don't know how you do it Bella. Drinking blood, that's just terrible. Doesn't it taste _terrible_?" She blinked and then took another chomp out of her burger.

"No, not at all. Actually it's refreshing and delicious. It keeps me going and gives me strength. Unlike that, which only keeps you going and then you have a heart attack." I grinned, narrowing my eyes to look at Rosalie and Alice.

"Okay, okay. What ever." Rosalie smiled and then took a bite out of her burger.

While they chewed and swallowed their hunks of unreal meat, I simply thought of Edward. Thinking of him sitting on the couch waiting for me when I come back, made butterfly's soar in my stomach.

Lunch in the food court lasted close to thirty or forty minutes because we kept debating things like politics and global warming and the price of gas. But after each we would laugh and laugh because really we sounded like an old married couple all of us.

Driving was slow and traffic was jam packed. I rolled down my window in the back next to Rose to look out. It looked like someone almost went off the bridge, their car had the front of it pushed through the wall. I couldn't smell blood so tat meant nobody really got hurt unless an ambulance already took them to a hospital.

_This is going to take forever…_

I felt bored and all we could do in the car was wait and listen to music.

Alice flipped through the radio stations until she found one that we all liked. It was "The Meaning of Life" by Hawk Nelson.

Rosalie tapped her foot and I could tell this was pissing her off. I rolled up the window and opened the door to step out. Walking behind the car was a little hard because there were cars on either side of ours. I looked behind us to see only a couple of cars that would probably move if I asked them.

The first car had three children and one mother, she understood that we were in a rush to get back home and she pulled to the side.

But the second car had two guys in it, possibly 26 or 27 years old. They wouldn't stop hitting on me and I let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Why don't you come in here and move the car for us, Baby?" The one guy winked and pulled on my arm.

"Yeah. Common' sweet thing. Get in here and move the car." He started pulling on my other arm. I struggle and knew I was going to lose my temper in a moment.

I pulled one arm away from the first guy and punched him square in the jaw. Bloody saliva began to drip from his mouth and a dazed expression crossed his face.

I grabbed the other guy by his shirt and heard a whimper escape his mouth while I snarled loudly.

"Okay! We're gone." I let go and he fumbled with the stick shift and the peddles. But he started backing away slowly and then turned and went off in the other direction.

As I made my way back and got into the car Rosalie had a smile on her face and hugged me. And I knew she had seen what just happened.

"Alright, Alice. I cleared the way back, so if you want we can go around the traffic." I giggled hearing the hoarseness of my voice.

Alice had the same dazed expression on as the guy I punched. Her eyes seemed white and lost and her mouth was open.

"Alice?" I jumped up to the front seat and shook her.

_She's having a vision._

Her mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. Rose jumped in between the seat looking scared.

"When Alice sees the future her facial expressions are different. If it's a good thing she might smile or be able to talk and you can see her pupils dilate and narrow continuously." She pinched her bridge and I knew what she meant.

"And… what about bad things?" I was almost too scared to ask. I looked back at Alice; her head was now tilting upward which scared the shit out of me.

Rosalie looked up and she had the same expression on as I did.

"When she sees something and its bad… well… she looks like _this_. Frozen looking almost, and her eye glaze and almost turn foggy. She can't hear or see anything until it's over when it's a bad vision." She was frowning and she looking afraid.

When Alice's head shot straight looking forward. Rose and I jumped. And then we heard it. Only one word. One word that meant everything to me.

"_Edward_." Alice breathed, so quiet that Rosalie barely heard it.

My eyes widened and I felt my breathing speed up.

"Alice! What do you mean Edward?! Alice? Please Alice! Talk to me!" I was yelling, shaking Alice. I could feel my fear creep in from all sides and my instincts immediately told me that Edward was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Bella! Stop shaking her! She can't hear anything!" Rose grabbed my hands away and started hugging me. I suddenly knew Rosalie knew he was in danger too. She sobbed silently and then I took over.

I pulled Alice out of her seat and set her in the back. She felt as stiff as a board. Like a frozen Ice sculpture, I thought to myself.

I pushed Rosalie back in her seat, buckling her seat belt and Alice's. I slid into the front seat as fast as I could not, bothering to buckle my seat belt. I hit the gas and we went flying down the road. Rosalie jerked her head forward so she could point me in the right directions. Her arms still wrapped around Alice who still looked so pale and ghostly that I thought she'd be stuck like that forever, but Rosalie reassured me that she would be back to normal in a couple hours at most.

My breath quickened as I drove. I had to focus on one thing and one thing only. That Edward was safe. I used that thought to boost my confidence and give me something to use as a goal.

I saw the street where we turn down a long road and then straight ahead was the huge cottage. I saw my car parked in the drive way, along with Emmet's, Alice's, and Edward's. Carlisle and Esme must have left already, I remembered them talking about leaving early

I let out a sigh of relief knowing that at least it wouldn't be a car crash. I stopped the car on the street and jumped out to help Rose carry Alice in. As we walked up to the house I noticed the door was open and when we looked in everything looked normal.

I turned my head to see Rosalie but her face was expressionless.

I slowly walked through the front hall to see Emmet and Jasper sitting on the couch with beers in hand watching some wrestling on TV.

_But where's Edward?_

Something inside me broke and then I started to panic.

"Guys!" Rosalie yelled from the hallway. They came running at the sound of the urgency in her voice. Picking Alice off us, Jasper's face looked just as pale as Alice's at that moment. The boys carried her over to the couch and lay here there; she just stared straight ahead saying nothing while her mouth kept moving but that white foggy look was still in her eyes.

"What happened to her?" Jasper's voice was sharp and he was upset.

"We were coming back from the mall when we were stopped in traffic." My voice sounded strange but clear. "Something like someone almost went off a bridge. I don't know. So I went out of the car to ask the people behind us to move so we could go back. And one of them did it when I asked but when I went to ask the other people in the car, a couple guys were trying to pull me in but I punched one of the in the jaw and then they finally moved. When I came back to the car I told Alice that we could go back the way we came but she wouldn't answer me." My breath started coming out quick as my voice got louder. "She wouldn't answer. So than we knew she was having a vision because she was like _this_. And Rosalie told me about how you can tell between a good vision and a bad one with Alice because her facial expressions were different. So than we knew it was bad and we were trying to wake her up so we could go or so she could tell us, but she wasn't talking. Until finally she breathed out a word, it was really quiet but we heard it right. Alice said _Edward_." I felt the fear creep in again, just like in the car. I let a tear fall down my cheek, as it dripped down onto my shirt I lifted my head to see them all looking at me with a sympathetic stares. Except for Alice of course but who didn't look so pale anymore.

Emmet was the first to clear his throat.

"Bella, someone called Edward maybe 5 minutes ago. We heard Edward say _who is this?_ And the _Yes, this is Edward Cullen_. Than we heard him shuffle around in the kitchen and then the back door opened." He looked over at the back door, it was open slightly. The scent of Edward was there at the door.

I ran through the door, to see nothing outside. Just a darkening sky and… a phone?

_That's the phone from inside the cottage…_

My mind was racing, unable to comprehend. I couldn't understand it. But then as I looked around checking for anything, my nose caught the scent of someone else.

I froze.

My breath hitched in my throat.

I was pretty sure right at that moment I looked like a statue.

_Victor._

_He_ was _here_.

Suddenly I felt a spark inside me, like when you started the ignition in a car. I felt the roaring power inside me along with a fire that burned bright and hatred took way.

I turned feeling it burn deep inside me.

I was inside before I knew it. Grabbing my jacket and throwing off my shoes. I moved quicker without them.

"Where are you going?" I looked over my shoulder seeing Emmet's face full of concern for his brother, Rose was scared and I could tell she was still slightly crying, Jasper's face was hard and sad.

"Emmet, someone took him… and I'm going to get him back." I breathed stiffly. "I promise." I turned around and hugged him, if this was it and the end for me. I needed a hug from my big teddy bear of friend. I walked over to Rosalie and wiped a tear from her cheek and hugged her tightly, feeling her sob into my shoulder. As I walked over to Jasper he was filled with sadness. I could feel it radiating off him. He hugged me gently, as if he would break me.

I looked over at Alice who was looking slightly more human than before.

I started for the door feeling my adrenaline pumping through me, giving me as much strength as I needed to get Edward back and have him safe with me.

"Wait! Bella! Wait!" I looked back quickly seeing Jasper come running out to me as I crossed over the thresh hold.

"Yes?" I answered politely but knew that I had no time to talk.

"You should bring us. We could help with Edward. Please let us come?" His eyes looked just as sad as I knew he felt.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jasper. Where I'm going and what's going to happen when I get there is going to be extremely dangerous. And I most certainly do _not _want any of you hurt." My eyes bored into Jasper's as I tried to give him a feeling of how dangerous this would be.

"I know… but what if we waited outside in the car or something?"

"Jasper… I…" I trailed off.

"Bella, come on you know you need us." Emmet's voice echoed from the hallway.

"Ugh! Fine get in your car Emmet. All of you! And follow me; we have no time to lose." I furrowed my brow, feeling the drops of rain beginning to fall.

_No time to lose… I have to save to him._


	19. Victor

**E/B, J/A, E/R, E/C the rest of the twilight crew. (Vampire+Human)**

**I'm new at this so guys take it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or Stephenie Mayer**

Chapter 19

_**Victor**_

I ran. As fast as I possibly could. I needed to save him, to make sure he was alright. I needed to have Edward with me, needed to feel his arms wrapped around me. I remembered the accident. How it felt to not feel my parents with me anymore.

This was all my fault in the first place, if Edward never knew me, this wouldn't have happened.

_Damn it!_

The roar of Emmet's jeep was not too far behind, I was glad that they couldn't see my face right now. I had no idea what I was doing. I just felt the impulse that was beating at this very moment, giving me strength to get him back. Almost like an adrenaline rush.

I could feel the tears escaping my eyes, I was moving too fast for them to stay on my face though. Even the rain was going flying by. Even though I was soaked by now.

I could still smell Edward's scent, it hung in the air with a woozy aroma. It made me dizzy none the less.

When Alice called my phone, her voice was grave. "Bella... I... I... Saw... It changed, Edward's hurt. But I can't see how." I could hear her sobbing.

I hung up the phone, and picked up the pace, not even bothering if they could keep up with me anymore. The most important thing was getting Edward out of harm's way. And kicking Victor's ass for putting it there.

But once again this was my fault, technically not my fault exactly but my families. If dad had only finished Victor off when he had the chance, none of this would be happening.

I remembered the last words Victor said to me before he took off. "Someday… Someday, Child, you will pay for what your father did." I remembered his cruel and evil smirk that haunted me for years. I remembered the eerie depth of his voice. And I remembered that through all of that, I did nothing but cower, feeling like I was still burning alive, so thirsty that it felt like my veins were going to explode.

I shook off to the thought as I stopped and stared. It was a big house. It was just a normal big house, probably a family lived there. But due to the _for sale _sign, I could tell they were living elsewhere at the moment.

I ran up the steps, crossing the porch, not making one sound. The whole time I felt like a ghost. Dad hadn't given me any tips when I was a new born, so I had to learn. And I have dealt with many vampires, some good some bad. I once killed one…

_Yeah, and it almost killed you…_

I twisted the door knob, it creaked quietly, hopefully no one heard it. Edward's scent led me here, but I couldn't hear or see anyone, and this house smelt like Edward, every single room. I didn't know what to do. Obviously, Victor kidnapped him, and either walked or dragged Edward around this entire house.

I really could not bear the thought of Edward being hurt. I scrunched my nose, I could smell something else of Edward, something more pungent, almost causing me to drool and run to it.

Blood…

It wasn't too much, but enough. It was smudged on the wall, closer to the floor. I gasped quietly, my hand covering my mouth. I wanted to cry. He hurt him.

_He hurt him!_

Victor had not only kidnapped the one man I loved and who loved me back, the one man who understood me and accepted me, but he hurt that man. There was fucking blood on the wall.

I straightened up immediately. I could sense something. Almost like a presence. Then that didn't matter… My eyes were too busy staring at the larger puddle of blood in the living room. I was there in a split second, without making a noise. I bent over it, my body shaking violently now. This was a big puddle. And it was kind of smudged everywhere. And when I looked around the room, I noticed everything was all over the place. Nothing was where it was supposed to be. Edward had put up a fight. There wasn't a doubt in my mind.

That brilliantly beautiful boy, was trying to survive at least, most victims of vampires don't have the courage to fight.

"Hello Bella."

I turned, only to get sent flying through the brick wall and outside into the rain. I landed, my shoulder breaking my fall. I slowly got up, my clothes drenched and dirty. I took off my jacket, throwing it to the side. I looked back into the house, and there he was. Standing there with that evil smirk. I shivered.

"It's so lovely to see you again Bella." He spoke, his English accent seeping through and into his words. "It's been far too long."

"Apparently not long enough…" I spit blood.

"Now, now. Do not be rude. I'm sure your father taught you to be better than that." He tsked.

I growled, "you have no right to talk about my father!"

He pouted, mocking me. "It's a free country Bella Swan." Then he picked up the table and sent it hurling towards me. I twirled, barely dodging it. He was faster and more powerful obviously, but I had to try. I had to use anything that could help me.

I jumped, flying into the house through the open hole and landing on Victor. I sliced his cheek with a piece of nearby broken wood. He roared, blooding dripping from the wound.

Victor picked me up and threw me again, this time up into the stairs. I landed, breaking most of them. I screamed in agony, slowly getting up. I reached behind me and pulled out the heavy piece of broken stairs from my right shoulder blade. "You Bastard!" I jumped at him again, breaking the oak floors, and sending us flying through another wall.

I slowly got up and ran to the kitchen, but it wasn't even seconds before he was there before me. I picked up a knife off the counter, making slashing movements, Victor missing everyone.

He grabbed the knife in one fluent movement and stuck it in my chest. I gasped, sucking in air like a fish left outside its bowl. I dropped, gripping the knife.

Victor chuckled. "I have to say Bella, I am quite disappointed. I thought you would inherit your father's skills. Maybe he's durability as well. He lasted quite a long with me, if you remember." He grinned, white teeth flashing in front of my eyes.

I gasped, slowly pulling out the knife. Blood was spilling out of the wound and the gash in my back. My green shirt was now red with blood, and there was dried blood all over my pale legs.

"I told you…" I breathed, ever so gradually getting up, my hand was gripping the counter for support. "You have no right, to speak of my father."

Then I shoved the knife in his stomach and ran as fast as my beaten up body could. I heard him hit the floor, cursing under his breath.

I ran up the broken stairs, opening every door on the second floor, hoping to find him. I gripped my stomach with one hand to keep from bleeding out. Yes even vampires could bleed out.

I opened the last door on the second floor and peeked in, no one in the bed room… And then I noticed it, there was shallow breathing coming from the bathroom in this room. I got to the door and looked in. Edward was tied to a chair, there was a gash in the side of his head, his right leg was broken, and he had multiple cuts.

"Edward? Edward! Baby, can you hear me? Edward, please!" I was yelling, tears rolling down my blood stained cheeks. I patted his cheek.

His eyes rolled open, starting to open and close continuously. "B…"

"Oh, Edward! Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to be okay!" I ripped off the rope holding him to the chair, and then I was smashed into a wall. Thank god Edward wasn't hit.

My whole left side was smashed into the tiled wall of the bathroom. My face hit the mirror and it broke, cutting my cheek and my chin. I looked back at Edward, he was slumped over himself, his blood was everywhere and the puddle was getting bigger.

"_Edward!_" I screamed, trying to keep him conscious. His eyes dazedly opened, then he saw me.

"Bella…" Edward was trying to stand, but he couldn't.

Victor grabbed me from around the neck, choking me. I bit his arm. Hard. Ripping the skin and drawing blood. Victor screamed and released me. I turned back to him and remembering a girls self defense class, I used some steps. I stepped on his foot, hearing a satisfying crunch, he howled in pain. I punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He stepped back, leaning against the wall. I kneed him in the groin then spun around with my elbow out and hit him in the nose, hearing another bone crunch.

Victor fell down, holding himself in pain, looking up at me with such hate. I looked down at him with the same intensity.

I turned back to Edward who was now on the floor, trying to use the open door way to stand up. "God you're stubborn." I put an arm around him and lifted him up.

We walked quickly, dripping blood, Edward's body beginning to get heavier and heavier with every step. "Common' Edward! We're almost there."

"No you're not!" A voice came from behind. I turned around, letting go of Edward as he dropped to the floor like a rock.

Victor swung the chair that Edward had been tied up in at me, knocking me through another room and into a book case. I stopped and spit up more blood, I think my ribs are cracked. I looked up, my vision starting to blur.

"Bella, I have a proposition." Victor tapped his thumbs together, his blood red eyes on me. I sunk into the book case, looking around the room for anything to help me. "If you leave this stupid human, come with me, marry me, then I will leave all your other humans alone and I will never bug them again. Does that sound good, Darling?"

I looked around the room, there wasn't much I could use. We were in the study of the house. There was nothing but a desk, some book shelves, a pool table and a big window.

"_Bella Swan!_ I am talking to _you_. And _you_ will answer your elders when spoken to."

I panted, staring down at the floor and watching my own blood drizzle down. "No…"

"What? What did you just say?" His eyes narrowed on me, his mouth twisting in furry.

"I said _no_. Can't you hear?" I chuckled. Then made my move, I grabbed a pool stick and ran at Victor, stabbing it through his chest and pinning him to the wall.

He screamed, his nails clawing at the pool stick.

I only had a few seconds to think out the next part carefully, he was going to be able to pull that out as soon as he got over the pain.

I ran over to the window and looked out, it was perfect, the storm clouds were everywhere, and then there was a clap of lightning. I focused in on it more, focusing it here, drawing it in and aiming it. I opened the large windows still focusing on the lightning, counting down in my head.

5, 4, 3, 2… And then I felt something go through me, something wooden and long. I looked over my shoulder at Victor. He was standing behind me, growling.

"1…" I breathed, closing my eyes and letting the lightning come in the window and strike him down where he stood, I watched, my eyes going fuzzy. I watched as he didn't even scream. He just became a pile of flames.

I looked down at the pool stick stuck through me.

_Well… It's not too bad… I guess…_

I leaned against the window, I could feel my fingertips going numb and lifeless, my toes too. At that moment Edward limped in. "Bella!" He smiled not noticing the pool stick until he was halfway to me. "Oh no, Bella! Bella!"

My head felt heavy and useless, so I let it fall back along with my body… Right out the window.

"_Bella! _Oh _God! _Bella! Bella say something." I could hear Edwards voice.

I opened my eyes a little, the rain was letting up, and I could almost see the sun. I looked up, Edward was staring down from the second story window. Exactly where I had been standing 5 seconds before.


End file.
